Crazy thing called love
by Geovaf2906
Summary: Esa pequeña, loca y retorcida cosa que llamamos amor llega a la vida de las personas cuando menos estas lo esperan y en las circunstancias más extrañas, pero cuando llega, da vuelta a todo a su paso como si fuera un tornado. Esto le paso a Bella, una chica a la que simplemente le hicieron una pregunta y desde ahí, sabía que se había enamorado de ese tipo sin nombre.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

 _21 de mayo, 2014_

Bella

En todo el tiempo que tengo de conocer a Alice, algo que nunca ha tenido es talento para ser puntual, es mi mejor amiga y la quiero, pero, en momentos como este me pone de los nervios cuando han pasado más de treinta minutos de la hora que acordamos.

Desde hace semanas que tiene de estar hablando de que la nueva película de superhéroes es genial y que tiene emoción por verla, y cuando por fin decidimos ir y verla no aparece ni responde mis mensajes, como la conozco así de bien, traje un libro que me tiene bastante enganchada, es simplemente genial, aunque bueno tratándose de mi caso cualquier lectura me parece épica pues leo por deporte.

Soy una chica bastante sencilla, a mis veinte años no he hecho mucho, mi vida se compone de venir a la universidad y leer como si no hubiese un mañana, en palabras simples soy una aburrida sin remedio, que vive siempre en las nubes pensando en los romances legendarios que leo a cada poco tiempo y que ni por casualidad me van a pasar a mí; sin embargo, amo vivir y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, como leer disfrutar de una buena taza de chocolate en una tarde de invierno mientras hay una película romántica en el televisor.

Incluso soy sencilla en mi carrera, estudio arqueología, específicamente arqueología forense, algo no tan común en estos tiempos modernos en donde todo está enfocado a mirar más allá del presente y dar pasos agigantados hacia el futuro, algo que no queda conmigo, pues soy bastante tradicional, la tecnología y yo casi no somos amigas, pero poco a poco voy ganando su confianza, gracias principalmente a Alice, mi loca e impuntual amiga, quien es todo lo contrario a mí.

En eso estaba pensando cuando sentí sobre mí una sombra, pero no le di importancia, de seguro es alguien más que está hablando con alguien o como yo, está esperando a algún amigo, pero, como mi suerte apesta la sombra me habló, distrayéndome de mi muy interesante lectura, justo iba donde la chica conoce al sexy protagonista, vaya suertuda eres pequeña ladrona. Lo malo de que no le haya estado poniendo atención al mundo fue que no pude entender lo que esa voz de chico dijo así levante mi cabeza prácticamente por inercia.

Debo decir que lo que vi me pareció infinitamente más interesante que mi libro, el rostro del que salió esa voz me dejó helada en mi sitio, cabello cobrizo, algo largo y despeinado, mandíbula cuadrada, sonrisa encantadora, más levantada del lado derecho que del izquierdo, nariz perfectamente recta y oh por Dios esos ojos verdes, algo extraños, eran sin duda verdes, pero puedo jurar que tenían ciertas notas de dorado que los hacia más brillantes.

Juro por Dios que en este preciso momento me había enamorado.

-Disculpa que me acabas de decir? - a como pude encontré mi voz como para preguntarle sobre lo que había dicho, ahora me siento más o menos mal por no haberle puesto atención antes, lo vi sonreír de forma avergonzada y creo que se sonrojó ligeramente

-Lo lamento, soy un poco tonto, te pregunté si sabes si hay una librería cerca- dijo aquel chico con rostro de ángel.

-Oh vaya, pues sé que en la 33 y 17 hay un Barnes and Noble- le dije agitando mi libro de manera efusiva, me sentí un poco tonta- pero la verdad no sé qué estás buscando, pero es la única que conozco que está cerca

-Eso es suficiente- respondió con un acento un poco marcado, quizá inglés, quería seguir hablando, de pronto mi libro no era lo más interesante, si hay alguien en el cielo que me quiera por favor hagan que me pregunte otra cosa

Aunque como dije mi suerte apesta, de pronto, como si la hubieran invocado y saliera del piso apareció Alice, nunca había sido tan inoportuna, es mi amiga y la quiero, pero como la odio en este momento

-Hola panquesito- dijo con esa voz de loca que pone cuando hay algún extraño alrededor, me tomo del brazo, levantándome de un tirón- lista para nuestra tarde de películas

-Sí, te he estado esperando por bastante rato, vámonos- conteste y con todo el dolor de mi alma comencé a caminar, aunque no pude evitarlo, me gire al chico- espero que encuentres tu librería- dije casi a voz en grito, Al caminaba bastante rápido.

-Quien era ese tipo? - me pregunto cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de aquel extraño

-Solo un ángel- dije con voz de soñadora, ella solo me miro levantando una ceja

-Si tú lo dices- ella se encogió de hombros- ahora, como veo que has quedado en trance, por favor dime que al menos te pidió tu número, al parecer él también quería verte mejor, pues si las miradas mataran creo que estaría ya cultivando margaritas

-No seas exagerada, no creo eso, el solo quería saber dónde había una librería

-En serio me estás diciendo que, en pleno new york, donde prácticamente hay librerías en cada esquina, y mucho más cerca de una universidad, quería "encontrar una librería" en serio Bells?

-Eso fue lo único que me pregunto, luego tu llegaste- la mire con fingido odio, no me resulto en absoluto, pero es lo que hay- por cierto, donde estabas, te espere como por treinta minutos

-Lo lamento, tenía algunas cosas que hacer en clase, el profesor Harris piensa que no estoy dando suficiente en el curso, como si hubiera algo que dar en Arte del renacimiento- se rio con malicia

-Bien, ahora vamos- le dije, pensando en ese chico, no solo estaba guapo, pude sentir con toda la fuerza de una bola de demolición, como su sonrisa detuvo mi corazón, además, pude sentir como me quedaba estática con solo ver sus ojos- tu querías ver esta película, ahora vemos la película

-Dime que al menos sabes cómo se llama? - se rio, fuerte y largo, fue una carcajada muy pero muy intensa, tanto que algunas personas la miraron mal y como no podía ser de otra forma ella dejo de reír abruptamente, mirando a todos con odio y si, esa mirada si asustaba mucho más que la mía.

Quizá sea porque su mirada combina perfectamente con su mala actitud, esta chica literalmente está loca, y aun hoy me pregunto porque somos amigas si ella y yo somos completamente diferentes.

Mientras que yo soy una romántica sin remedio Al es una cínica que solo se ríe de mis ideas del amor, además es una chica bastante oscura, ama las cosas paranormales mientras que yo le tengo miedo hasta a mi sombra, le encanta el metal y a mí las baladas románticas o la música ligeramente más tranquila, eso si, en lo que ambas somos iguales es que somos lectoras y ambas leemos exactamente los mismos libros, al mismo tiempo, esa fue la principal razón por la que comenzamos nuestra amistad.

Además de eso, no solo fue su mirada de odio lo que probablemente atemorizo a los chicos que la veían, quizá su aspecto influyo un poco; también es bastante bajita, de piel extremadamente pálida y su cabello es negro, lo que da un poco de miedo si contamos el hecho de que siempre anda de negro y en palabras sencillas solo es una buena persona cuando quiere y solo con quien quiere, afortunadamente yo soy una de esas personas. Me reí y continúe caminando en dirección a la salida por lo que mi loca amiga no tuvo más remedio que seguirme.

La película fue todo lo ambas esperábamos y más, estuvo bastante buena, pero como no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, no le puse la suficiente atención, solo podía ver esa sonrisa ladeada, y recordaba perfectamente el tono de su voz, con ese acento sexy que tenía y esos ojos oh Dios esos ojos verdes que podría ver todo el día, claro si supiera quien es.

-Hey, te estoy hablando desde hace rato- Alice movió su mano sobre mis ojos por lo que parpadee- definitivamente estas en la luna

-Lo siento, que me decías? - pregunte

-Nada solo olvidado, en serio que te dejo mal ese tipo cierto

-Para que lo voy a negar, si de todas formas sabes que es verdad, en serio creo que me he enamorado

-No te creo- me miro un poco más seria- vamos a ver en primer lugar, el amor a primera vista no creo que exista de forma tan fuerte, segundo, quien se enamora de un desconocido tan rápido, no crees que podría ser un homicida o algo

-Deja de pensar mal de todos- le dije y no pude evitarlo una sonrisa salió de mis labios- además el amor a primera vista si que existe, aunque tu no lo quieras admitir, ojalá algún día te pase esto, así me reiré de por vida

-Oh si mira mira como tiemblo- movió sus manos como simulando un temblor- yo que tú le hubiese pedido el numero

-Claro que no, como crees que haría algo así, además solo quería saber cómo llegar a una librería, no creo que quisiera mi numero

-Pero porqué, si eres un encanto de persona- su voz sarcástica me hubiese molestado si fuera otra persona- mírate

-No- dije y me reí- no voy a hacerlo

-Ve lo que te digo- saco su teléfono con la cámara frontal activada y la acerco hasta mi rostro- eres una buena persona y como podrás ver no tienes tres ojos ni una sola ceja

Tiene razón, no soy nada fuera de lo común, soy una chica muy simple, mi cabello marrón es lacio por naturaleza, mi piel blanca es bastante común y mis ojos cafés no son la gran cosa, además, creo que tengo un pequeñísimo problema de autoestima

-Si si tienes razón, toda la que quieras

-Pues entonces la próxima vez que lo veas tendrás que darle tu número, o al menos lo buscaremos en Facebook, nunca el acoso había sido más divertido

-Como lo voy a buscar en Facebook, estas loca, además, no sé cómo se llama

-No te creo- se rio por varios minutos- me estás diciendo que tu Isabella Swan, la persona más racional que conozco, que eres la personificación de la rectitud y buen juicio asegura haberse enamorado de un tipo del que ni siquiera sabes el nombre

-Al parecer- dije y me reí- y ahora tendré que vivir con el recuerdo de esos ojos, que nunca volveré a ver

-Deja de ser tan dramática mujer, y créeme, lo veras otra vez, hazme caso, sabes que puedo ver el futuro- me guiño un ojo y se dedicó a seguir comiéndose sus papas fritas.

 _21 de mayo, 2014_

Edward

Odio este lugar; siempre me siento perdido y nadie es lo suficientemente amable como para ayudar cuando se lo pido. Sé que solo han pasado dos semanas y que debo darle una oportunidad al estúpido infierno en el que me encuentro, pero no es tan fácil como la gente piensa, adecuarse a una nueva ciudad y que esta sea tan diferente a mi hogar no es nada sencillo.

Deje Cardiff hace unos días para cruzar el Atlántico, llegué a Nueva York a terminar mis estudios de cine, que empecé en casa pero que gracias a que a la insistencia de mi padre porque estudiara en uno de las mejores escuelas, además de claro hacerle caso a la supuesta seguridad que no puede ofrecerme en casa, heme aquí en la NYU, listo para empezar gracias al traslado de emergencia que realizaron mis padres.

No puedo negarlo, en mi situación actual, un cambio de aires no me viene en absoluto mal, pero, como soy quien soy y odio los cambios no estoy del todo feliz viviendo solo en una ciudad desconocida, pero, no lo voy a negar, lo bueno de todo es que no tengo que estar cerca de mi familia y de la familia de Tanya, a quien no puedo nunca sacar de mi cabeza, ella esta conmigo en mis sueños, en mis pesadillas y es un grifo a medio cerrar cuando estoy despierto, siempre detrás de mi cabeza, siempre recordándome quien soy y porque no merezco ni siquiera estar respirando y aunque trate de ignorarlo, en ocasiones es tan difícil que en mas de una oportunidad he pensado en hacerle caso.

Necesitaba llegar meses antes para poder adecuarme a la ciudad y a mi vida como adulto responsable que a sus veintiún años por primera vez vive lejos de sus padres y hermanas, además, quería encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo porque, aunque el dinero no es problema nunca me ha gustado el depender del dinero de mi familia, quizá también hacer algunos amigos, pero esto es algo más difícil, pues no congenio mucho con la gente, punto.

Obvie el hecho de lo supuestamente frustrante que es mi vida para dirigirme al edificio administrativo donde oficialmente quedare inscrito como estudiante de la NYU en la carrera de cinematografía, algo que he amado desde que era pequeño, siempre me ha gustado grabar cosas, personas, eventos extraños de la vida cotidiana. Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser director de alguna película, no importa que no gane un óscar, lo que me encantaría más que el reconocimiento es que las personas vean y entiendan alguna idea que hay en mi mente plasmada en forma de video.

Llegue a la oficina donde amablemente me recibió una chica, bastante guapa, no lo puedo negar, pero que me miraba como si fuese un trozo de carne, le sonreí con cortesía, pero solamente la necesaria como para que no me mandara de vuelta a Gales solo por ser un imbécil, la verdad las mujeres no me interesan en ese sentido, ya no mas, esa parte de mi vida se encuentra muerta, como casi todos los aspectos de mi vida, a excepción del cine, que es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo.

-Buenas tardes- le dije dándole mi mirada más amable, esa que Anna dice que es de cachorro abandonado, según ella funciona bastante para obtener lo que quiera, pero no lo he comprobado por experiencia propia, creo más bien que eso se debe a mi hermosa y vivaz personalidad, llena de falsas mascaras de felicidad- Soy nuevo en la escuela y necesito mi lista de clase y horario

-Oh claro- dijo la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa- cuál es tu nombre

-Edward Cullen- me miro como si tuviese de pronto un tercer ojo y cabello verde, la vi teclear con extrema lentitud y me impaciente un poco- lo tienes?

-Dame un minuto, podrías deletrear tu apellido? - Siempre me pasa cuando no estoy en Gales, mi apellido no es muy común en este lado del mundo y ni que decir en lugares como Asia

-C-U-L-L-E-N- creo que lo dije muy rápido pues se trabo un poco a la hora de digitarlo, pero no le tome importancia

-Cinematografía?- pregunto con alegría, esta chica tan alegre me crispa un poco los nervios, hasta hace que me den escalofríos en la base de mi espalda

-SI, lo siento, pero podrías darte prisa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- mi voz sonó algo irritada, pero eso se debe a que no soy para nada paciente

-Lo lamento- se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa verdaderamente malvada mando el documento a la impresora, que se movía con una lentitud propia de una carrera de caracoles, claro que la impresora iba en último lugar-Listo, lamento la tardanza, en serio

Me tendió la hoja con mi horario de lo que restaba del semestre, la verdad no distaba mucho del programa en casa, no sin antes escribir algo en una nota adhesiva que pego en la parte superior, lo que me hizo reír aun y en contra de mis deseos fue que la pequeña nota tenía escrito un número telefónico en la esquina derecha.

-Lo siento chica- le di mi más triste expresión, que no me creí ni por un segundo- pero, no suelo aceptar cosas de desconocidos, mi madre decía que eso es malo, así que mejor no- tome la pequeña nota y la coloque en el escritorio, pegándola bien para luego marcharme no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle angelicalmente.

Al salir me di la vuelta por el edificio de artes, no entraba hasta el próximo lunes y hoy apenas es jueves, además, lo que resta del semestre solamente será para ambientarme, no seré evaluado ya que esta a punto de terminar, pero necesito tener siempre mi cabeza ocupada y tan llena de actividades por hacer para evitar pensar en la vida que no me importa en lo más mínimo venir a clases todos los días, todo el día, si eso fuera necesario, pero nunca lo es.

Fui principalmente para familiarizarme con el edificio y sus alrededores porque no soy fan de perderme en algún lugar y luego tener que pedir información a la gente, eso no me gusta pues el hablarle a los demás no es mi fuerte, la verdad es que soy bastante tímido, aunque no lo parezca.

Buscaba mis clases dando vueltas por todo el lugar, no me perdí tanto como esperaba, al final salí por otra puerta por lo que no sabía cómo llegar a la entrada desde la que llegue así que hice lo que cualquier persona haría, deambule dando vueltas tratando de recordar como entre, hasta que la vi.

Estaba sentada en una banca en medio de una zona verde, tenía un libro en sus manos, y parecía bastante concentrada, casi no podía ver su rostro, pero había alguna extraña fuerza que me hacía ir hacia esa chica de cabello del más raro castaño.

Desde lejos parecía completamente concentrada en su lectura, ajena de este mundo en el que me encuentro sumergido lleno de desesperación a todo lugar en el que se mire, donde mi corazón muerto desde hace tanto tiempo que no puedo ni siquiera recordar cómo es que se siente su latido constante en mi pecho no muriera con cada segundo que pasa. La envidaba en aquel momento y también me intrigaba tanto que no pude evitarlo y como si mis pies hubiesen echado raíces, me quedé ahí estático.

La observe unos minutos, calculo que no más de cinco, pero me sentía como un total acosador en potencia, se veía bastante concentrada en su lectura, al parecer el libro de interesante portada con una corona sangrante era lo bastante interesante como para que no le prestara atención al mundo exterior.

No lo soporte más y pensé en alguna excusa para poder hablarle, me sentía de repente enfermo, mi estómago se sentía algo incómodo, creo que eran los nervios que siento siempre al hablarle a personas desconocidas, pero en esta ocasión los hice a un lado y con lentitud me acerque a ella, era más bonita de cerca, sonreí para mis adentros

\- Helo, a oes siop lyfrau gerllaw- levanto la cabeza de un brinco, me miro y puedo jurar que sentí mi corazón en la garganta solo al verla

-Disculpa que me acabas de decir? - Oh por todo lo sagrado, es que no soy imbécil, lo siguiente le hable en Gales y por lo que veo no me entendió ni media palabra, le di una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada

-Lo lamento, soy un poco tonto, te pregunte que si sabes si hay alguna librería cerca- dije esta vez esperando que me entendiera

-Oh vaya, pues sé que en la 33 y 17 hay un Barnes and noble- agito el libro que estaba leyendo- pero la verdad no sé qué estás buscando, pero es la única que conozco que este cerca- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible, es mas creo que ni siquiera fuera consiente de ello pero para mi fue lo mas hermoso que he visto en un largo tiempo

-Eso es suficiente- le iba a preguntar su nombre y quizá entablaría una charla con esta amable chica, pero no conté con que tengo la suerte en mi contra pues otra chica llego, convirtiéndose en mi persona menos favorita

-Hola panquesito- dijo la otra chica, con una sonrisa en dirección al sujeto de mi atención, tomándola de un brazo y levantándola de su asiento, en serio, no podía dejar de verla- estas lista para nuestra tarde de películas?

-Sí, te he estado esperando por bastante rato, vámonos- contesto y comenzó a caminar- espero que encuentres tu librería- me dijo casi en grito, cuando ya iba lo suficientemente largo de mi, dejándome con ganas de preguntarle su nombre o algo que me dejara seguir en contacto con ella

-Soy Edward, por cierto- susurre cuando ya se había perdido completamente de mi vista, me encogí de hombros y de mi bolsillo trasero tome a mi mejor amigo, un Lucky Strikes.

Al fin logre encontrar mi camino hacia la salida y como no tenía nada más que hacer camine hasta la famosa librería que aquella chica sin nombre me había dicho, quizá encontrara algún libro que llamara mi atención.

Di una que otra mirada por los pasillos cuando vi un ejemplar que sin quererlo me hizo sonreír, era aquel libro con corona sangrante que leía aquella mujer misteriosa, encogiéndome de hombros lo tomé y sonreí aún más, había encontrado algo que me conectaba con la chica sin nombre que me había hipnotizado por aquellos minutos más temprano y que hizo que por un instante olvidara el goteo detrás de mi cabeza.


	2. 1- De nuevo a la rutina

1

De nuevo a la rutina

 _1 de setiembre, 2016_

Bella

 _Muy bien, aquí vamos de nuevo_ me dije a mi misma frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que está en mi habitación, tomé mi bolso y salí de mi casa, nuevo día de clases, año nuevo, el penúltimo de mi carrera, estoy prácticamente a nada de decir que soy arqueóloga y no puedo ser más feliz.

A mis veintiún años puedo decir que mi vida es casi perfecta, es más la gente que no me conoce podría asegurar que lo es, esto solo porque gracias a la vida, Dios, Dioses o el destino he tenido la buena suerte de tener dos padres amorosos, un excelente grupo de amigos y tengo la oportunidad de hacer de mi futuro lo que siempre he querido. Aunque la palabra clave es casi, casi perfecta porque a pesar de tener prácticamente todo lo que podría hacerme feliz, hay algo que me hace falta en la ecuación, el amor, ese que se ha escapado de mis manos gracias a mi inexistente suerte con el mismo.

El amor romántico en mi vida no es algo que necesite para vivir, como otras personas, pero, estoy enamorada, de un chico que no conozco y quien probablemente no sepa de mi existencia, así es mi vida, la cosa mas patética de la existencia, pero que me hace amarla aun mas pues no es perfecta, siempre trae nuevos retos que trato de enfrentar con alegría.

He estado enamorada del mismo tipo desde que lo vi hace poco más de dos años, aquella vez que esperaba a que Alice saliera de su clase de arte del renacimiento, me pregunto por una librería, solo eso hizo y fue suficiente como para que desde ese día no haya podido olvidar como es el tono exacto de sus ojos verdes, con ciertas motas de dorado.

No tuve oportunidad de preguntar siquiera por su nombre, pero, a mí me hubiese gustado no solo conocer eso, hubiese querido conocer hasta el nombre de todas sus mascotas de la infancia si eso me garantizara hablar más con ese chico.

En el último año lo he visto si acaso cuatro o cinco veces, todas en lugares diferentes, por lo que según Rosalie no nos da un perfil como para averiguar algo suyo, lo cual me hace sentir como una acosadora, pero no una buena, de esas que averiguan hasta el número de seguro social, yo soy más bien del tipo de bajo presupuesto.

Mi primera clase era junto a Rose, mi otra mejor amiga, que sinceramente odia ese nombre y no va para nada con su personalidad, por lo que prefiere que la gente la llame por su apellido, Hale, apellido que calza mejor con su forma de ser y con sus rasgos itálicos, aunque no haya nacido en Europa, sin embargo, sus padres se mudaron a este lado del mundo hace bastante tiempo por lo que Valerianni es una auténtica neoyorquina, al igual que Al.

Ambas son bastante diferentes, en realidad las tres somos una combinación algo problemática, esto por la extraña forma de ser Alice, la locura de Hale y mi gran facilidad por ser manipulada por ambas, quienes son más parecidas de lo que me gustaría admitir, ambas son unas ñoñas, solo que en departamentos diferentes, mientras que Alice conoce todo sobre comics y superhéroes, además de ser una sabelotodo que siempre tiene un dato curioso para casi cualquier cosa, Hale es mas de anime y manga, aunque las dos aman los videojuegos, ninguna de esas cosas son mi fuerte pero, que le vamos a hacer, son las mejores amigas que alguien podría pedir.

En eso estaba pensando cuando llegue a mi clase, este es un curso más o menos sencillo, o eso esperamos, las dos, pues es el típico curso de relleno, es decir optativo, mismo que tenemos que concluir si pensamos graduarnos en algún momento, filosofía del arte no sonaba tan mal cuando lo matriculamos, vi a Hal con su cabello de colores en la esquina del salón, rápido me apresure a sentarme a su lado

-Hola y bienvenida a tu curso de Filosofía del arte, mi nombre es Marie y voy a ser tu guía- dijo con voz de anuncio de televisión y yo solo atine a reír.

-Hola a ti también- le conteste- lista para empezar de nuevo?

-Ni un poco- dijo rodando sus ojos dramáticamente- en serio pienso que hubiésemos arrastrado a Alice con nosotras

-Sabes que no iba a aceptar- y era la verdad, Alice tiene ciertos problemas con la filosofía, no en el plano académico, sino más bien porque esto le recuerda a su ex Leonard, un filósofo que pensó que era divertido salir con ella y otro chico al mismo tiempo

-Por supuesto que lo sé, solo que hubiese sido divertido estar nuevamente las tres en una clase- se encogió de hombros y sonrió acomodando su cabello azul sobre su hombro derecho- como quedo tu horario?

-En realidad bastante sencillo, lunes variación humana, martes evidencia fósil de la evolución humana, miércoles introducción a la antropología forense y jueves solo tengo esta clase- le dije con un suspiro de anhelo, amo mi semestre

-En realidad- dijo- solo vengo a tres clases, lunes y miércoles hay laboratorio en psicopatologías y el martes y jueves, neurociencias cognitivas

-Supongo que es interesante- conteste con una sonrisilla que indicaba que no tenía ni idea sobre que me está hablando, Hale iba a seguir hablando, pero en eso un profesor algo mayor entro y el salón entero quedo en silencio.

-Buenos días jóvenes- su voz sonaba suave, casi como un arrullo, sé por experiencia que ese tipo de voces me dan ganas de dormir- mi nombre es Harry Cooper y seré su profesor en filosofía del arte- se presentó para luego dedicarse de lleno a la presentación de la clase, y así pasaron las siguientes dos horas.

Al salir, como si de alguna forma sincronizara sus pensamientos con los nuestros, el teléfono de Valerianni sonó, por el timbre extraño supuse que era Al

-Hey! - espero a que dijera lo que sea que quiere decir- de acuerdo, te vemos ahí o quieres que te esperemos en tu edificio? - rio de forma rara- bien, te veremos en el edificio de artes.

-Y bien? - pregunte sabiendo más o menos que quería Alice, comida

-Quieres ir y almorzar en el lugar de siempre? - asentí con una sonrisa- por cierto, Alice quiere que la veamos en su edificio, dice que te conviene.

-Eso es raro lo sabias- dije encogiéndome de hombros, con lo loca que esta uno nunca sabe a que atenerse- pero no importa vamos

Caminamos en silencio, al menos de mi parte, Hal hablaba por teléfono como si no hubiese un mañana, quizá con el chico con el que sale, Adam, a quien conoció gracias a mí, pues es mi compañero de clase, con el tiempo todos nos hicimos amigos, pero el tipo también está loco, creo que por eso hacen la pareja perfecta, de todas formas, Hal está a punto de finalizar psiquiatría.

Cuando estábamos cerca del edificio vi, sin poder evitarlo la banca en la que estaba el día en que vi a mi chico sin nombre, a quien el tiempo que ha pasado solo lo he visto en escasos momentos, todas de lejos, además, creo que tiene novia pues siempre anda acompañado de una chica, igual a el peliroja y de linda, se ven bien juntos.

Al llegar nos encontramos a Alice sentada en el piso con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y gesto contrariado, por un momento pensé que quizá algo malo le pasaba, pero conociendo lo dramática que puede llegar a ser, puede ser cualquier cosa, me acerque y ella sonrió, psicópatamente por supuesto.

-Hola solecito- me dijo con voz espeluznante, que no me asusto ni un poco

-Hola, que te sucede ahora? - pregunte

-Oh nada, solo adivina quién es mi profesor de arquitectura medieval?

-Déjame adivinar- Hal rio con malicia- Harris?

-Harris, exactamente ese vegete insoportable mi queridísima Rosalie- Al rio al ver la cara de indignación de Hal

-Por favor, no me digas Rosalie- su voz era tan suave que daba un poco de miedo- estamos Brandom?

-Estamos, solo quería darle más seriedad a mi oración, lamento haber herido tus sentimientos, zombie

-Nunca lo vas a dejar estar cierto

-Nope- rio marcando la p- sabes que tu disfraz de zombie en la fiesta del año pasado fue épico, es necesario que no lo olvides, para que no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Bien niñas, podríamos por favor ir y comer algo?

-De acuerdo- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo… raro

Caminamos en dirección al mismo restaurante de comida asiática de siempre, hablando de todo un poco, estábamos cerca, pues del edificio de artes hasta el restaurante había unas cinco calles, cuando ya estábamos casi al frente lo vi y mi día mejoro considerablemente, se encontraba en la intersección junto a un chico de cabello negro, obvio que él no me vio a mí, pero yo si que lo vi, se veía bastante bien, como todo el tiempo.

Como de costumbre sentí que mi cuerpo se hacía gelatina, y eso que solo lo estoy viendo a escasos cincuenta metros, además de todo, mi cerebro dejo de pensar, casi como todo el tiempo en que por alguna razón estaba cerca suyo, razón por la que no vi cuando comencé a caminar.

Definitivamente no me di cuenta, solo hasta cuando dos autos sonaron la bocina y las chicas me halaron de la blusa, con un sonrojo caminé nuevamente a la acera, en la seguridad que me ofrecía pude ver como ambos chicos cruzaban la calle, perdiéndolos de vista.

-Y ahí señores es donde mi día mejora- les dije cruzando ahora si como se debe la calle, quedándome unos momentos afuera del restaurante para contestarle el teléfono a mi madre, mismo que tenía rato de estar sonando y no le preste atención gracias a que toda ella se enfocó en el desconocido de ojos verdes a quien acoso.

 _1 de setiembre, 2016_

Edward

Nuevamente a clases, nuevamente a la rutina, de nuevo al tedio que supone ir y venir entre clase y clase, afortunadamente, este es mi último año, el final de todo lo que conlleva ser estudiante, ha sido difícil adaptarme, no lo voy a negar, pero viéndolo desde el lado positivo, estos poco más de dos años he aprendido a vivir en esta ciudad y estoy algo más acostumbrado a su ritmo loco, además, amo hacer cine, eso no cambia, este en el lugar en donde este.

En este momento mi clase ya había terminado, pero llevaba algún rato leyendo en central park, por lo que tome mis cosas, es decir mi mochila y el libro que estaba leyendo, soy patético, lo sé, pero termine en la sección de lecturas juveniles de Barnes and Noble de nuevo, esta vez buscando la segunda parte del ultimo libro que vi leyendo a la chica misteriosa, pero para mí desgracia sale a la venta hasta el próximo año, lo que siendo honesto hace que quiera comerme las uñas, el final es perfecto y en mi mente imaginaba absolutamente todo como si fuera una película, que sin duda seria épica, más cuando hay brujos psicópatas que quieren revivir muertas, como dije, épico.

Aunque en realidad, podría decirse que este es algo así como el tomo número 12 en una saga que parece no tener fin, pero que he aprendido a amar a través del tiempo, todo gracias a la chica sin nombre, a la que vi leyendo el tercer libro hace un año y heme aquí, siendo adicto a la fantasía juvenil, esta autora solo me hace creer que en New York todo es posible, por lo que aún no pierdo la esperanza, algo que no es tan común en un ser como yo al que le cuesta horrores ver la belleza del mundo.

Camine el pequeño trayecto hasta casa pensando no solo en el libro que estoy leyendo, sino también en la chica que me introdujo a este loco mundo, primero con los separados por sangre, definitivamente tengo un flechazo por ella, no lo pude evitar, tanto así que tuve desde que vi cómo se alejaba, una melodía rondando mi mente y no fue hasta ayer que logre traducirla a una pequeña composición en la guitarra, han pasado dos años y hasta ahora pude concretar esta canción.

Amo la música, desde pequeño, mi mama prácticamente me obligo a aprender piano cuando tenía cuatro y desde ahí mi obsesión por aprender y dominar un nuevo instrumento cada que me aburría del anterior, razón por la que a mis "tiernos" veintitrés años puedo tocar el piano, la guitarra, el bajo y la batería, además y según mi hermana pequeña, Clara puedo cantar un poco, en fin, la música es algo que vive en mis venas por lo que cada expresión que no puedo retratar en forma de video es una canción que queda para la posteridad.

Llegué a casa con las manos picándome por tocar mi hermoso piano de cola, ese bebe negro como la noche que tuve que dejar en Gales, por lo que tengo que conformarme con un miserable teclado, pero igual funciona, por lo menos en parte, claro que no es lo mismo tocar verano de Vivaldi en un Fazioli F278 que November Rain en un teclado.

No puedo negar que me encanta interpretar piezas clásicas y algo complicadas, pero lo mío nunca ha sido eso, no puedo ni imaginarme dando un concierto vestido como un pingüino, es más lo mío es más tocar piezas de Rock o metal, especialmente en mi bajo o guitarra. Aunque también considero un reto tocar en mi batería canciones como Duality, amo sin duda sentir el ritmo de la música fuerte corriendo por mis venas al interpretar algo así, ya que generalmente la música fuerte y llena de mala actitud suele ser mi favorita.

Cuando abrí la puerta encontré de nuevo a Emmett sentado en el sofá, jugando con la consola, suspire y negué con la cabeza mientras reía, este sin duda es el mejor roomie que puede haber, pues a pesar de su extraña personalidad hiperactiva es un chico bastante calmado, aunque sin duda pienso que está loco, se mudó aquí tres días después de que lo conocí, una semana después de mudarme a la ciudad, pero parece que haya vivido conmigo toda mi vida.

Conocí a este chico prácticamente por accidente, me encontraba en la pizarra de anuncios del edificio colocando un letrero donde buscaba un compañero de habitación, no porque lo necesitara porque quisiera compartir gastos, sino porque no me gustaba vivir solo, es algo raro después de que vives en una casa con tus dos padres y tus dos hermanas adolescentes.

En el momento en que coloque el anuncio, justo cuando me aleje un chico de apariencia extraña tomo todos y cada uno de los pequeños papelitos con la información de contacto y me miro con una sonrisa perturbada que me asusto, parecía que acababa de comerse un contenedor industrial de helado y una pastelería completa

-Lo siento si eso fue raro- dijo y se encogió de hombros- pero me gustaría ser tu compañero de habitación, pareces confiable

-De acuerdo, pero quien te dijo que tú a mí me agradas como compañero, es más, no sabes nada sobre mí, ni yo sobre ti, ni conoces ni un solo detalle sobre la renta, por ejemplo- se acomodó un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo

-Hola, soy Emmett McCarty, pero todos me dicen Emm, soy estudiante de segundo año de psicología, no estoy loco si es lo que piensas, solo soy un poco hiperactivo- dijo todo eso casi sin respirar

-Hola Emm- me pareció una descortesía no contestar y hacer lo que realmente quería, huir de ahí despavorido- yo soy Edward, cine

-De acuerdo Edward de cine, cuando puedo mudarme?

-Disculpa- quise reír- quien ha dicho que eso es suficiente para determinar a un compañero- la verdad no tenía la menor idea de que era lo necesario, pero en serio, necesitaba alguien en ese apartamento sino quería volverme loco… más de lo que ya estoy.

-Mira chico, me necesitas, se te ve algo solitario, además, por la forma en que miras el pasillo creo que quieres salir huyendo, lo que podría ser debido a dos cosas, la primera, le tienes pánico a relacionarte con otros o piensas que estoy loco

-Un poco de ambas, aunque no es pánico, la verdad no me llevo mucho con la gente, eso es todo

-Y bien? - me dio una sonrisa- hasta cuándo vamos a pretender que no has ya considerado que yo soy un buen candidato y que probablemente no llamara nadie más- La verdad es que el chico parece inofensivo

-No lo pensare mucho, porque pareces buena persona, la renta no la necesito, el apartamento es mío y mis padres se encargan de cubrir lo básico, pero tu compraras todo lo relacionado con comida de acuerdo? - levante una ceja ante el movimiento frenético de su pie y su asentimiento

-Creo que es lo más raro que me ha pasado, prácticamente no me necesitas- me encogí de hombros- debo irme, pero te llamare para coordinar la mudanza- agito uno de los pequeños trozos de papel con mi número telefónico a lo que yo solo moví mi cabeza con afirmación.

-No puedo creer que sigas aquí, que no deberías de estar estudiando para un examen? - le pregunte cuando me había sentado en el sillón

-Ya lo hice, es increíble lo productivo que puedes ser mientras estas de cabeza- rio y yo lo acompañé- Nada de la chica misteriosa?

-No aun nada, creo que solo fue una casualidad verla ese día, pues he ido cada día al mismo lugar y no la he visto, solo a su amiga desagradable a quien no le voy a preguntar por ella- vaya chica que me perturba la existencia, gracias a ese hobbit de cabello negro perdí la oportunidad de seguir charlando con mi chica desconocida, como Emm la había llamado

-Cuando menos lo esperas- dijo enfocando de nuevo su vista en la pantalla del televisor

Unos minutos después me levante y tome una de mis guitarras, tenía esta melodía en la cabeza que venía a mi mente cada vez que pensaba en ese par de ojos café, tan hermosos, pero que no puedo más que recordar porque se me ha negado el placer de verlos de nuevo, así que solo toque las notas que salían de manera automática

-Oye Ed- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, reí por el sobre nombre, así también llamaban al protagonista de una novela, lo miré- deberías subir esa canción a YouTube, serias famoso en horas

-Te volviste loco cierto- reí dejando la guitarra de lado

-Mas? - me pregunto riendo- Quieres ir por algo de comida china? - me pregunto por lo que acepte, la verdad tenía antojo de arroz frito, tome mi billetera y nos fuimos

Fuimos caminando hasta el restaurante, la tarde no estaba tan calurosa por lo que a ninguno de los dos le molestaba caminar, aunque debimos desviarnos un momento, pues dirección contraria estaba la tienda favorita de videojuegos de Emm y decidió preordenar la nueva entrega de su juego favorito, quince minutos de mi vida desperdiciados, aunque no lo voy a negar me gusta jugar alguno que otro juego, pero se me da fatal.

Estábamos a punto de cruzar la calle nuevamente hacia el restaurante cuando, gracias al destino, Dios, Dioses, lo que sea que haya allá arriba mi día mejoro completamente, al otro lado de la calle estaba ella, hablando por teléfono, recostada contra una vitrina, prácticamente iba a correr, pero había mucho tráfico y no quería conocerla gracias a ser estúpidamente arrollado por un auto.

-Es ella- le dije a Emm señalando al objeto de mi obsesión de los últimos días

-Se ve bastante cómoda hablando por teléfono- dijo- es bastante linda, pero no es mi tipo

-Afortunadamente- le dije y reí, para mi fortuna el semáforo cambio a rojo por lo que ambos cruzamos la calle, claro que yo más rápido que él.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía escuchar su voz hablando con alguien total tranquilidad, lo que me hizo pensar en cómo acercarme a ella sin parecer un acosador, quizá podría solo pasar a su lado y fingir que tropiezo contra ella o algo, no lo sé incluso podría pedirle a Emm que me empujara, algo se me iba a ocurrir, o eso pensaba hasta que escuche como le decía a la otra persona al otro lado de la línea

-Lo sé, yo también te amo- suficiente como para que se fueran al carajo todas mis ideas sobre conocerla, ya ama a alguien más, no hay problema, quizá en otra vida, por lo que lo único que hice fue caminar a su lado tratando de no verla, aunque no lo logre, la vi de reojo, se veía feliz y entre al restaurante sintiéndome vacío por dentro, como de costumbre.

De pronto ya no quería comer, pero no pienso sentirme mal por algo tan estúpido y sin sentido, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama y me enoja que alguien sea el dueño de su corazón. Ambos pedimos nuestra orden para llevar y esperamos en una pequeña barra, de pronto se acercó una chica, cabello negro y ojos azules, una belleza, pero no era ella

-Puedo invitarte a un trago más tarde- dijo lanzada, claro no sé si fue a mi o a Emm a quien le hablo, pero no pude evitar contestarle por ambos

-Lo siento, pero tenemos diecisiete- internamente me reí, pero mi rostro solo mostraba una mirada de pesadumbre

-Oh vaya, lo lamento- dijo alejándose apenada

-No puedo creer que se la creyera- dijo Emm dándome una palmada en la espalda- No creas que no note como decayó tu ánimo, solo te digo algo amigo, recuerda que es una conversación sin contexto- a lo que solo me encogí de hombros.

* * *

HE VUEEEELTO!

diganme, que les parece el prologo y el primer cap? merece la pena seguirla?

Nos leemos, un abrazo Geova :D


	3. 2 que es lo que hace falta

2 que es lo que hace falta?

Bella

-Bien jóvenes esta es una pregunta sencilla, quien me puede decir dos elementos básicos para determinar sexo en los restos óseos? - El profesor Bates preguntó a la clase, a manera de repaso de la lectura que asigno la semana anterior como tarea, varias manos se levantaron- de acuerdo, señorita Swan, sí están amable- el tipo me miro como una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, lógicamente yo no levante mi mano pues temía equivocarme

-Si señor- Dije logrando que mi voz sonara más fuerte de lo que esperé- en primer lugar, la forma de la cuenca ocular, la del hombre es algo más angular, también el ángulo de la pelvis que en las mujeres es mucho más abierto que en los hombres- Termine con una pequeña sonrisa tímida

-Muy bien, se nota que leyó- su rostro no trasmitía el tono alegre de su voz, sin embargo, no le tome mucha importancia ya que se enfocó en un nuevo estudiante.

Y así fue como transcurrió todo el resto de la clase, el profesor hacia alguna pregunta y alguien la respondía, además de dar una clase magistral sobre lo básico para la identificación de personas, uno de los temas más importantes de todo el semestre, en especial si la clase es una introducción a la antropología forense, pero por más interesante que estuviese el tema no podía concentrarme y el resultado fue que los márgenes de mi cuaderno de notas estaba lleno de garabatos y bocetos, algo que mide mi nivel de aburrimiento, mismo que es proporcional al número de dibujos que haya en mi cuaderno.

Me encanta dibujar y pintar, es algo que me gusta hacer desde que tenía unos cinco, es algo que no puedo dejar y que sin duda logra sacar el artista que vive oculto en mí, pues no puedo tener cerca un lápiz o pincel, pluma o lo que sea e intentar no hacer, aunque sea una línea, eso simplemente no me pasa a mí, yo si o si debo dibujar, mínimo una cara sonriente en el margen de una hoja de papel.

Al salir de la clase y recoger todas mis cosas me di cuenta de algo, ya soy completamente libre por el día, lo que me deja con bastante tiempo libre y no sé que hacer con él, o al menos eso pensaba, debía ir al supermercado ya que mi refrigerador prácticamente está vacío y una amante de la comida y de la cocina como yo, considera esto como un crimen.

Camine está vez, mirando, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, la enorme jungla de concreto en la que vivo ahora, tan llena de personas que parecen no descansar jamás, tan diferente de los suburbios en los que crecí junto a mis padres, sin duda la siempre bulliciosa New York es muy diferente del tranquilo Long Island.

Crecí en una hermosa casa con jardín y un enorme patio trasero, siendo hija única recibí todo el amor que mis dos padres podían darme, fui una niña bastante querida en términos generales, siempre estuve rodeada de mascotas, por lo que a mis veintiún años tuve de mascota a tres perros, un gato, dos conejos y varios pájaros que mis padres aún conservan. El crecer con la compañía de tantos animales me hizo amarlos, por esa razón Izzy vive conmigo aun y en contra de los deseos de mi madre, pues según ella un cachorro de Golden retriever no puede vivir en un departamento.

A pesar de sus quejas, hasta el momento lo he logrado, pues todos los días al menos por una hora salgo a correr con mi pequeño monstruo destructor, por lo que sus crisis de hiperactividad son esporádicas.

Llegue al supermercado y tome un carrito, mentalmente ya tenía una lista de todo lo que necesitaba si planeaba comer decentemente todos estos días, sin embargo, de todo lo que necesitaba compre más, pues generalmente las chicas están en mi casa ya que aman que cocine y a mí me encanta cocinar.

Cuando pague tome mis bolsas y nuevamente camine hacia casa, un departamento vacío que solo está ocupado por Iz, suspire con fuerza de pronto sintiéndome un poco extraña, soy feliz, eso no lo puedo negar, tengo todo lo bueno que la vida me ha ofrecido, pero siento que algo me falta y no sé que es, o por lo menos no lo quiero admitir.

No puedo admitirlo y tampoco quiero por el simple hecho de que tengo miedo a nuevamente volver a encontrarme en una situación como en la que me encontraba hace más o menos dos años, cuando tuve la dicha de iniciar mis estudios en arqueología y la fortuna de dejar a Jacob, el estúpido acosador que tuve por novio por años, tantos que no recuerdo desde que momento dejamos de ser algo más que amigos.

No puedo negar que no fui feliz a su lado, al menos el primer mes de nuestra desafortunada relación, tras unos meses todo se vino más o menos abajo, cada día debía de al menos llamarlo dos veces, para informarle de mi día, luego con formé el tiempo paso, debía estar más temprano en casa pues no le agradaba que saliera y así hasta que un día, hace más de dos años que decidí romper con él y nunca me había sentido tan libre.

Aunque el sentimiento de libertad me duro poco, pues el imbécil resulto ser un maldito acosador que me llamaba cuando menos lo esperaba, me enviaba mensajes en Facebook o incluso se pasaba por mi casa, aun y cuando mi padre lo amenazo con volarle la cabeza a tiros, y papá tiene permiso de hacerlo ya que es policía, por fortuna un buen día se dio cuenta de que cometió un pequeño error de cálculo y su esposa y su hijo viven bajo su constante acoso, por lo que me dejo tranquila.

Esta mala experiencia me hizo darme cuenta de que le temo a sufrir algo así de nuevo, por lo que temo estar en una relación nuevamente por miedo a sentir que me ahogo, sin embargo, gracias a las chicas he ido superando el pánico que me generaba solo pensar en su rostro acosándome día y noche.

Ese día no hice nada muy productivo, solamente leí, como de costumbre, la verdad es que en mi tiempo libre no suelo hacer muchas cosas interesantes, o eso es lo que pienso, pues solo me dedico a leer o dibujo de vez en cuando, pasión que Hal comparte conmigo, aunque yo dibujo más de forma ocasional, ella carga consigo una libreta y un lápiz, listos para ser usados a la menor provocación.

14 de setiembre, nueve de la noche, tengo exactamente tres horas para terminar y enviar mi tarea para la clase de mañana, un pequeño ensayo sobre una pintura que el profesor sorteo al azar, a mí me toco una obra de Kandinsky, algo que no me hacía sentir del todo cómoda, pues no tengo mucho de que hablar sobre una pintura abstracta que no dice absolutamente nada y que a la vez lo dice todo, pero pudo haber sido peor, al menos la mía tiene color, la de Hal, por otro lado, es cuadrado blanco sobre blanco, algo que no da mucho para trabajar.

Del altavoz de mi computadora sonaba maroon 5 y sinceramente no tenía ni una sola idea para escribir, solo podía pensar en un chico de ojos verdes al que, por desgracia no he vuelto a ver, quizá y la vez que lo vi hace unos días solo fue producto de mi mente, o quizá si era el, pero, el verlo de lejos solo hizo que me deprimiera un poco, mi suerte en el amor no puede ser peor, me enamore de un chico, con el que hable una sola vez en mi vida por no más de cinco minutos, ni siquiera se su nombre y siento que lo amo, lo que me hace pensar en que soy jodidamente patética.

Pause la música y nuevamente me concentre en la pintura, además de en el documento en el que tenía escrito solamente el título de la obra "Composición VIII" una obra que no dice nada, al menos para mí, pues nunca he sido muy fan del arte abstracto, así que hice lo que toda persona con un amigo que le apasiona el arte haría, llame a Al, contesto al primer timbrazo

-Hola- dijo con voz alegre- que puedo hacer por ti en esta aburrida noche de otoño

-Intentar ayudarme con mi tarea- le conteste con voz que intentaba sonar a desespero, pero que no sonó así ni de cerca- conoces composición VIII de Kandinsky?

-Claro que si, es una de mis obras favoritas, que necesitas?-

-Necesito escribir dos páginas sobre ella, tienes alguna idea? - solamente se rio

-Activa la cámara, esta noche pequeño saltamontes, haremos un repaso sobre el arte abstracto de la década de los veintes

Hice lo que me dijo y solamente me dediqué a escuchar como Alice dejaba de ser la loca con el pantalón de pijama de calaveras para convertirse en la chica que ama el arte y que tiene almacenado en su cerebro infinidad de datos "inútiles" sobre el mismo que en este momento están salvando mi trasero.

-Considerando los paralelismos que Kandinsky hace entre pintura y música, yo diría que los círculos son notas largas "redondas", graves las grandes y más agudas las más pequeñas, la aureola es la vibración o sonoridad, las cuadrículas son acordes, los triángulos son notas penetrantes agudas y cortas y los arcos semicírculos son calderones que alargan la nota- Dijo con total seguridad, quizá era eso lo que el pintor quería representar aunque para mí solo fueran figuras al azar- Y creo que los pasados veinte minutos han sido lo bastante ilustrativos como para formar un ensayo de por lo menos dos páginas- sonreí porque en efecto, tenía material de sobra como para terminar mi tarea y apenas son las diez de la noche

-Eres la mejor- le conteste sonriendo, aunque no me está prestando atención, en este momento su rostro es iluminado por la luz que desprende el mando de su consola, misma que no ha dejado de usar en todo lo que tenemos de estar hablando, así de interesada puede parecer esta chica en las personas, soltó una maldición digna de un barco de la marina, probablemente la mataron en lo que sea que esté jugando y me miro con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

-No- reí- la verdad que has salvado mi vida hoy, te debo una

-Me gusta la pasta con pollo en salsa bechamel, siéntete libre de saldar tu deuda cuando quieras- Oh si, la forma más fácil de tener a mis amigas felices es cocinar y alimentarlas como si fuesen un pavo preparándose para acción de gracias.

-Hecho, y ahora debo irme, aún tengo un ensayo que escribir

-Adiós- dijo cortando la comunicación.

Afortunadamente logre terminar mi trabajo a tiempo, sin embargo, al quedarme despierta tan tarde me costó horrores lograr dormir y para colmo de males me puse a pensar en que me hacen falta mis papas, es probable que los visite en los próximos días, de todas formas, solo están a un tren de distancia.

La mañana siguiente parecía un oso que acaba ser despertado de su estado de hibernación, estaba de mal humor pues odio tener que dormir pocas horas, pero eso mejoro cuando Hal tuvo la idea de ir a comer a mi casa, pues estaba más cerca mi casa que la suya de la universidad, aprovechamos y decidimos llamar a Alice, quien accedió gustosa pues según ella sus super incompetentes padres le habían dado un nuevo juguete y no podía esperar a mostrárnoslo.

Esta vez la esperamos a la salida de nuestra clase, la esperamos por unos minutos cerca de la calle principal, pero no había rastros de ella

-Como que se le olvido- dijo Hal con una sonrisa tensa pues odia la impuntualidad de Alice tanto como yo.

-Al parecer- le conteste con un encogimiento de hombros- si quieres la llamo

-Como quieras- bufo y espero a que realizara la llamada, al cuarto timbrazo contesto

-Dame cinco minutos, ya estoy cerca- dijo y corto

-Dice que le demos cinco minutos

-De acuerdo- dijo Hal en lo que comenzaba a jugar lo que sea en su teléfono.

Cinco minutos pasaron y aún no había ni rastro de Alice, hasta que notamos un auto estacionar casi frente a nosotras, un porshe de apariencia nueva, de un rojo brillante, del que se bajó Al, con cara de fastidio y una risa maniaca.

-A que no adivinan, regalo por mi cumpleaños, de hace un año- dijo con un tono de voz indiferente, pero sus ojos decían otra historia diferente, al mismo tiempo sujeto su negro cabello con una goma que traía mezclada entre el sin fin de brazaletes que traía puestos

-Pues vaya que se lucieron- dijo Hal

-Lo odio- contesto ella- pero lo traje solo porque al menos necesitaba un paseo en el antes de que quede guardado en el garaje del edificio donde vivo, mis papas saben que odio conducir y que hacen para compensar su ausencia, un auto nuevo, porque olvidaron darme una tarjeta de regalo, como de costumbre

-No les hagas caso, sabes que te quieren- le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ahora yo sé que lo odias, pero al menos podrías llevarnos a casa?

-Si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa- ahora pequeños saltamontes, súbanse a esa máquina del infierno, además tengo hambre.

Me reí de su tono de fastidio, y nos mire a las tres reír, es increíble que tres personas tan diferentes seamos amigas, incluso eso se nota en nuestra forma de vestir, pues hoy por ejemplo yo traigo puesto un jeans azul oscuro, enrollado a la altura de mis rodillas, sandalias cafés y un blusón gris bastante sencillo, algo típico para venir a clases.

Hal, en conjunto con su cabello azul noche traía puestos unos leggins negros, botas de cuero, un top negro básico y un suéter de tejido tribal en colores tierra, ah y una bufanda naranja.

Alice, mi loca e irreverente amiga, como de costumbre, para llevar la contraria del Doctor Brandon y su impecable esposa, traía unos pantalones negros ajustados y un top del mismo tono y una capa de apariencia gótica, también negra, el único toque de color de su vestimenta era la enorme bufanda gris que traía y su inseparable collar con dije de un diente de dragón. Su ropa me hace pensar dos cosas, o se volvió más loca aún o simplemente su familia no está en la ciudad, como casi siempre.

-Saben que es lo peor de tener este auto de regalo- dijo al momento de encenderlo- que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de entregarlo en persona, como de costumbre los dos están de vacaciones en Florida.

Llegamos a casa mucho antes de lo que pensé, a pesar de que Alice dice que odia conducir lo hace como maniaca por la velocidad por lo que le di gracias al cielo cuando se detuvo y al fin pude pisar el suelo de mi cocina, rápido comencé a cocinar.

Como prometí salde mi deuda con Hel y las tres sonreímos felices frente a nuestro plato de pasta, entre charla agradable y risas comimos, yo por mi parte disfrutaba ver la cara de felicidad de las chicas mientras comían, pues, una de las cosas que más amo de cocinar no es hacer platillos exóticos sino más bien amo ver la expresión de felicidad de las personas al comer, es un asunto en el que estoy trabajando, pero, por ahora todo bien con esto.

-Mi madre está loca- dijo Alice por fin- a que no adivinan, sugirió de forma bastante enérgica que debería cambiar mi manera de vestir- imito el ceño fruncido de su madre en lo que decía- y cito deberías dejar de usar ropa tan corriente o es que no tienes más ropa que la que recoges de la basura, como si estuviera presente para ver y "aprobar" mi estilo de vestir, es más siempre que está en casa trato de controlarme un poco

-Y bien? - mi pregunta sonó como si fuera una chismosa, pero, la verdad es que hubiese pagado por ver la cara de mi amiga al escuchar esas palabras de su madre

-Lógicamente me reí en su cara llena de cirugías, pero le contesté que había donado toda mi ropa al ejército de salvación, claro casi le da un infarto

-Oh por dios- Hal no podía dejar de reír- en serio donaste la ropa que tu madre te compro?

-Claro que no, solo lo dije para molestarla, debo tenerla ya saben, en caso de emergencia- dijo con una expresión de indiferencia- además dijo que iba a botar mis converse

-Que tienen de malo? - pregunte y ella como respuesta solo mostro como la suela de su converse se desprendía en el talón, probablemente había visto mejores días- ya veo- reí

-Aun no entiendo cuál es su manía por hacerme un ser humano que no soy, no puedo ser una especie de muñeca de porcelana, yo soy yo, un producto de la constante ausencia de mis padres y su predilección por Henry, el niño de oro.

Henry es su hermano pequeño, el chico es un dolor en el trasero pues es igual a sus padres, engreído y con una extraña forma de ver el mundo como si estuviese bajo sus pies, al igual que el Dr. Brandon y su esposa, a quienes en todo el tiempo que tenemos de conocer a Hel únicamente los hemos visto dos veces, por lo que no es de extrañar que Alice apenas obtuvo su mayoría de edad decidiera mudarse y vivir sola, claro que sus padres lo permitieron cuando accedió a que pagaran sus gastos, lo que le daba más dinero para comprar camisetas geeks y de bandas de rock.

-Déjalos- le contesto Hal con una sonrisa sincera- sabes que aún quedan mis papas y tienen suficiente amor para ti también

-Hale- dijo seria- tus padres tienen amor para cualquier persona que se pase por su restaurante, aunque no puedo negar que son geniales, tan alegres y bulliciosos como se espera que sea un italiano

-Lo sé, mama y papa son geniales- y efectivamente lo eran, ambos eran las personas más atentas que he conocido en mi vida, además están llenos de alegría y hacen la mejor comida italiana, tanto que su restaurante siempre está lleno.

Hal es la hija menor de Giuseppe y María Hale, sus otros dos hermanos, los gemelos del mal, como me gusta decirles son tres años mayores que Hal, Chris es chef, como sus padres y Jasper es veterinario y es el chico más adorable cuando hay un animal cerca, el resto del tiempo es un inmaduro que ama gastarle bromas a la gente en complicidad con su otro hermano.

-No me molestaría en absoluto que tú hermano Jasper compartiera algo de cariño conmigo también- dijo riendo y levantando sus cejas en gesto sugestivo en respuesta a la cara de horror de Hal

-Saben que no me molestaría, pero quizá a su novia si- Río en venganza, yo por mi parte me sentía como en un partido de tenis- aunque aún tienes a Chris disponible, de todas formas, comparten el rostro

-No tienes que recordárnoslo- dije yo pensando en sus hermanos, que son más parecidos a su padre, nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada y hermosos ojos castaños, además de una sonrisa siempre adornando sus labios, la única diferencia es que Jasper tiene ojos heterocromaticos y su ojo derecho es celeste, lo que le atrae a Al, lo recuerda en cada oportunidad que tiene solo para molestar

Hal es más como su madre, de ojos oscuros y rostro de corazón, aunque nunca he visto su color de cabello natural pues siempre lo cambia constantemente.

-De lo único que no entiendo de tus geniales padres es porque tú nombre- Hal solo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-Saben que es en honor a mi abuela, aunque no me quejo no me gusta mucho sentir que salí de la época victoriana

-Se me olvidaba- Alice grito haciendo que pegara un salto que perfectamente pudo estamparme contra el techo- A que no adivinan a quien vi hoy?

-sería bueno que lo compartas- le dije- no leemos tu mente

-Y den gracias a los Dioses por eso-Rio- a tu chico misterioso, lo vi cuando salí de mi clase, creo sabe que lo acosas de vez en cuando y yo estoy contigo casi siempre, porque me sonrió

-Oh Dios no te creo, aunque no creo que sepa que lo acosamos, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera recuerda lo de la librería- conteste con un suspiro dramático- al menos me gustaría conocer su nombre

-Quizá ese es su pero- esta vez fue Hal quien contesto, la miré con un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro- veamos, todo el mundo tiene que tener un pero, por ejemplo, es muy guapo, pero tiene los pies feos

-Oooooh entiendo- Alice río- tal vez se llama Rupert, como el chico del que se enamoró mi abuela

-Su nombre no es Rupert y por todo lo santo, al menos ten respeto por el amor de tu abuela

-Es eso, tiene un nombre feo o- de forma inocente movió su dedo meñique a lo que Hal y yo solo nos reímos con fuerza

-Chicas cambio de tema, ya vieron que se está organizando desde ya la fiesta de Halloween? Por favor tememos que ir- Hal hizo ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-No lo sé, aún falta mucho- dije

-Es poco tiempo si alguna quiere ganar el concurso de disfraces- Alice y su gusto por las cosas estrafalarias quizá se lleve el premio, al menos esta vez

-Iré solo si prometes no ser una demente con tu atuendo

-Palabra de niña exploradora- río de forma tétrica, quien sabe que tenga en mente

-Nunca fuiste niña exploradora- le conteste

-Duuh- rodó los ojos- ahora si me disculpan, tengo un asunto que atender con tu perro- y se levantó de la silla para molestar a izzy

Días más pasaron y todo seguía como antes, no vi al chico ni una sola vez, a pesar de acompañar a Hel a una que otra clase, pues supusimos que debía estudiar por ahí, quizá algo relacionado con arte.

Pero no fue así, no tuve suerte en ver al chico, lo que sí vi fueron los afiches para la dichosa fiesta, y eso que aún falta más de un mes para ella, aunque ya tenía algunas ideas sobre el disfraz que quería utilizar, por lo que necesitaría la ayuda de las chicas, de Hal para mi ropa y de Al para que me prestara uno de los accesorios más importantes del disfraz, que irónicamente colecciona a raíz de leer una de nuestras sagas favoritas.

Baje del tren en Long Island y tome un taxi hasta casa de mis padres, es viernes por la mañana, por lo que tendría todo el fin de semana para ver a mis papás pues los había extrañado en los últimos días.

* * *

Hola Hola! He vuelto, que les parecio el cap?

espero actualizar pronto.

Nos leemos, Un abrazo, Geova :D


	4. 3-Seren

3

Seren

Edward

Setiembre se fue y vino como un parpadeo, hoy estamos a punto de terminar el mes, queda poco menos de una semana y yo estoy a punto de volverme loco.

La universidad es genial, no lo puedo negar, pero si quiero aprobar con una calificación alta este semestre el único curso que llevo debo pasar una que otra noche sin dormir pues el único rubro evaluable es un jodido cortometraje, de no mas de 10 minutos.

Tenia mis ideas, no lo voy a negar, pero ninguna me convencía del todo, primero, quería rodar un corto de horror, algo con lo que de seguro mi profesora no pudiese dormir de noche, pero lo deseche al no tener una trama consistente.

La segunda idea que tenia en mente era completamente diferente, aunque igual que retorcida, me gustaría narrar la vida de un esquizofrénico, desde la perspectiva interna, esas constantes voces en la cabeza y el ruido que genera y la lucha de la persona a su vida cotidiana; si bien el tema era interesante no quería gastar mucho dinero en algo así y además Emmett simplemente dijo que los locos están sobrevalorados. Por lo que me quede sin ideas, razón por la que me encuentro en mi cuarto con el portátil en la cama y varias hojas arrugadas tiradas por el piso.

Sentí que la puerta se abría, sin embargo no le preste atención a quien quiera que sea y seguí dando vueltas como lunático encerrado en una habitación acolchada, de pronto sentí unos pequeños brazos rodearme la cintura e instintivamente me detuve y sonreí, era Clara.

-Podrías por favor dejar de actuar como un loco- me dijo y yo solo me voltee y la mire feo, tuve que hacerlo viendo un poco hacia abajo pues mi uno noventa de estatura hacia que Clara solo me llegara al pecho- y por todo lo santo has el favor de llamar a tu madre

-Recuerda algo pequeña- reí al ver su expresión- también es tu madre

-Ya lo se idiota- se alejo de mi para tomar una de las hojas que estaban el piso- sin ideas?

-Es un poco obvio no?- me encogí de hombros y en gesto nervioso desordene mi cabello

-Bien, te conozco, lo suficiente como para saber que dentro de esa cabeza prácticamente vacía te estas volviendo loco, que es lo que pasa? Y no me digas que es porque no tienes ideas para el corto, que es lo que esta haciendo que pierdas la cabeza blaidd, desde que te viniste a New York no eres el mismo- sus ojos tomaron un matiz algo mas preocupado

-Clara, no me pasa nada y por favor ya no me digas blaidd, el hecho de que le cortara la cabeza a tu lobo de peluche hace años no es motivo para el sobrenombre- me reí y con sutileza le cambie la conversación pues ni yo mismo se que me pasa

-No me cambies de tema, pero si me da todo el derecho del mundo, sabes que amaba a ese jodido lobo con todo el corazón y tu solo lo decapitaste, quizá por eso te gusta tanto Game of Thrones.

-Tu estas loca- le dije y reí, es imposible no amarla, ella es algo así como mi ojo derecho, mi pequeña hermanita, bueno pequeña ante mis ojos, Clara vive conmigo desde hace un año cuando logro ingresar a Cornell y estudiar veterinaria, algo que no me sorprende dado su amor por los animales, es mas, trajo desde Gales a su ovejero, Loki algo a lo que me opuse, pero no pude negarme después de ver esos ojos de cachorro tierno que pone para conseguir algo, además la enorme bestia peluda tiene mi corazón.

Clara y yo no parecemos hermanos, en lo único que compartimos similitud es en el tono de nuestro cabello, del exacto mismo tono de cobrizo, sin embargo, ella tiene unos impresionantes ojos grises que pareciera traen la tormenta a cuestas, pero es la chica mas dulce del mundo, mientras que yo soy todo lo contrario, su rostro tiene salpicadas algunas pecas, lo que le dan ese aire de inocencia que siempre tendrá ante mis ojos, ahora tiene 19 años pero para mi seguirá siendo mi hermanita, la única que conoce todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

-Y aun así me amas- respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto leyendo concentrada una de las hojas de papel- y que hay con esto?

-Que?- dije algo sorprendido de que le prestara atención a mis divagaciones

-Oh por Dios Edward, esto es hermoso- me miro con una enorme sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos grises- tu estas enamorado y no lo niegues

-a ver hobbit de que estas hablando?

-Punto 1, mido 1.75 así que no aplica, segundo, le has puesto atención a esto? Ella es lectora, todos los días centra su mirada en un libro pensando en algún amor épico, pero no se daba cuenta de que en la sombra siempre esta un chico leyendo el mismo libro que ella tenia el día anterior, he de decir que es una gran idea, pero, no crees que es algo acosador?

-No soy un acosador- al momento en que lo dije me arrepentí, el único que conocía sobre ella era Emm pues me daba algo de vergüenza contarle algo así a mi hermana pequeña quien solo me miro enarcando una ceja.

-De que estas hablando?- no tuve mas remedio que contarle

-Hace poco mas de dos años estaba buscando los salones de clase, recién me había mudado aquí y me perdí, di con un patio y ahí vi a la chica mas hermosa que puedas imaginar, estaba leyendo, la observe unos momentos y luego le pregunte algo sobre una librería, quería hablar con ella pero quien supongo es su amiga se la llevo de ahí, créeme que la odio y ni siquiera tiene la culpa de eso, lógicamente fui a la dichosa librería y termine en la sección de literatura juvenil comprando el mismo libro que ella leía

-Y que paso después? La invitaste a salir y le caíste mal?

-Ni siquiera se como se llama- no pude evitar que la tristeza se mezclara en mi voz- aunque durante todo este tiempo la he visto por ahí un par de veces, pero siempre de lejos

-Tienes que estar de broma, me vas a decir que una chica desconocida es lo que te esta volviendo loco?

-No estoy bromeando- dije y tome el papel que sostenía- aunque quizá esa sea una buena idea después de todo, ahora debo escribir un pequeño guion

-Todo saldrá bien, si de veras tiene que pasar pasara, pero por favor deja de perder la cabeza, que solo me hace recordar como estabas después de lo de Tanya

Tanya, no es necesario que Clara me recuerde a Tanya pues no la puedo dejar de pensar, por el simple hecho de que su recuerdo me persigue, no solo estando despierto la escucho siempre a lo lejos, sino tambien dormido, cuando los recuerdos del pasado hacen que quiera dejar de existir para no pensar mas en lo que hice.

-Lo prometo- dije abrazando a mi pequeña hermana.

Octubre por fin, hoy es sábado, el primer día del mes y también el primer en el que oficialmente comenzare con todo lo relacionado con el corto, pues además de ser un inadaptado social con trastornos de hiperactividad quería dedicarle totalmente el tiempo al rodaje de el y siendo muy honesto ni Clara ni yo necesitamos el dinero que ganaria trabajando en algun lugar, por todos los cielos vivimos junto a Emm en Upper East Side, por lo que es obvio que somos una especie de niños mimados de papa, ser hijo de un genio para las finanzas que prácticamente hace dinero solo por respirar tiene sus ventajas, aunque me gustaba mas mi casa de Chelsea, mas sencilla y discreta, el lugar donde invite a Emmett a vivir, pero que únicamente contaba con dos habitaciones además de no permitir mascotas y como no, a mis padres les parecio lo mejor que los tres viviéramos aquí, en este apartamento tan lujoso que aun no me convence del todo pero que a mis roomies les encanta.

Salí del blanco inmaculado que adorna todas y cada una de las paredes de mi casa con mi bebe colgando de mi hombro, es decir mi guitarra favorita, una Fender Squier Bullet Strat, totalmente negra, hoy tocaba ensayo con la banda, si es que se le puede llamar así a un grupo de cuatro tipos que hace uno que otro cover de vez en cuando y que por un giro del destino logro un trabajo en la fiesta de Halloween de este año, en donde por fin Canol nos (medianoche) vera la luz, justamente hacia un ensayo me dirigía, quizá así pueda darme algunas ideas para la banda sonora de mi corto.

Cuarenta minutos en metro después llegue a casa de Rick, en Lower east Side, toque el timbre en la puerta de su edificio y al cabo de unos minutos me encontraba cruzando la puerta de su pequeña casa, cien veces mas acogedora que la mía, al menos tenia el toque personal, es decir el típico desorden de universitario sin tiempo.

-Hola niño bonito- me dijo a lo que solo le mostré mi dedo medio rodando los ojos- que alegre vienes hoy

-No me digas niño bonito- le di una mirada- y si hoy estoy a punto de ir a regalar abrazos a central park, quieres venir?

-Al menos me garantizas que conseguiré una cita para esta noche- lo mire y de inmediato me di cuenta de que bromeaba

-Con ese rostro no lo creo, quizá si te colocas una bolsa de papel- le seguí el juego

-Por favor, si comparado contigo cualquiera queda en segundo plano- oh si, Rick, este loco tipo de uno ochenta y grandes músculos, prefiere a los chicos, especialmente a los que tienen lindo rostro, como yo, palabras suyas

-Sabes que no eres mi tipo compañero- le dije y golpee su hombro con el puño, pocos minutos después Seth y Garrett llegaron completando así a nuestro disfuncional grupo de música.

-Y bien señores, listos para comenzar?- Fue Garrett quien hablo colocándose tras su batería

-Un segundo- le dije encendiendo un dañino y delicioso Lucky Strike, mismo que debía durar encendido al menos toda la primer canción la cual es algo larga, coloque el cigarrillo en mi boca y espere a que Tony se colocara para cantar, Rick tomo su bajo y esperamos la señal de Garrett.

Dos horas y tres cigarrillos después era muy probable que el ensayo hubiera terminado pues conocíamos a la perfección todas las canciones que tocaríamos en la dichosa fiesta, todas diferentes entre si, teníamos un repertorio bastante variado.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa- dije al ver la hora en el reloj en la pared, marcaba las 9 de la noche

-Y que piensas hacer un sábado por la noche- Seth dijo con la mirada algo perdida en su teléfono

-Oh no lo se, call of duty pizza y cerveza con Emm?- ambos teníamos varios días sin coincidir debido a que su semestre lo mata y apenas entro hace un mes

-Vaya que son aburridos ustedes- esta vez fue Rick quien rio- yo que tu sacaría esa belleza guardada en tu garaje mas seguido

-Sabes que no va a pasar- y es verdad, el regalo de mis padres por navidad el año anterior sinceramente supero los limites de la cordura, sin embargo no lo uso muy a menudo pues es una prueba a mi auto control y los chicos lo saben- además, en donde por todo lo santo conduciría una Ducati en medio Manhattan? Has visto últimamente el trafico de esta ciudad, además créeme, me gusta mi estatus de inmigrante y no de infractor de la ley de transito por exceso de velocidad.

-Como quieras principito- Era la segunda vez en el día que le mostraba mi dedo favorito a Rick, quien en todo el año que tengo de conocerlos no ha hecho otra cosa mas que molestarme por cosas tan banales como el dinero de mi familia, mismo que siempre he dicho es de mis padres, no mío, yo no soy mas que un simple estudiante de cine- pero uno de estos días deberás prestármela, quizá así mi vida amorosa mejore un poco

-Quizá si eres bueno santa te traiga un novio- reí y le guiñe un ojo- chicos creo que es momento ahora si de que me vaya, el lunes debo presentar al menos la idea del cortometraje y ni siquiera se que voy a hacer

-Suerte- dijo Seth y finalmente pude salir de casa de Rick, nuevamente me dirigí a la estación del metro, en donde vi un sin numero de artistas de callejeros bastante buenos en lo que esperaba por mi tren.

En treinta minutos ya me encontraba en la puerta del edificio en donde vivíamos, en el doceavo piso, todo el piso para nosotros, en realidad es un apartamento bastante grande, con unos hermosos ventanales con vistas a la ciudad, debo decir que al menos la vista es hermosa y que vivo a medio kilometro de central park, donde de vez en cuando salgo a correr con Loki cuando Clara no puede.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando entre finalmente a casa, deje las llaves en la mesa de la sala, es curioso que no hubiese nadie, no importa, de todas formas disfruto de la soledad y del silencio de una casa vacía. Me dirigí a la cocina con la única idea de encontrar algo que cenar y en la puerta del refri encontré una nota, "Salí con Enn a Cenar, tu no estabas y no sabia si vendrías temprano te quiero- Clara", al parecer estoy solo pues mi hermana tiene una cita con mi mejor amigo. Me reí de lo estúpido que sonaba, claro que Emmett no pondría sus sucias garras sobre mi hermanita.

Rápidamente deseche ese pensamiento de mi mente y tome las sobras de la lasaña de anoche y una cerveza, calenté en el microondas mi cena y cuando estuvo lista me senté en el sofá a ver una estúpida serie de comedia que me encantaba, pobre tipo, todos esos años buscando a la chica de sus sueños y siempre esta a un paso de la felicidad y esta sale corriendo justo cuando el entra en una habitación, algo así me pasa con Seren, mi desconocida estrella.

Desde hace un tiempo decidí nombrar a la hermosa desconocida como Seren porque no me sentía cómodo con esto de llamarla chica desconocida y es que quien se siente bien pensando en que tu otra mitad probablemente no recuerde tu existencia, cinco minutos, eso fue lo único que necesite para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de esa chica, quizá fue el karma por reírme constantemente de las personas que hablan del amor a primera vista.

Después de comer decidí que era momento de al menos pensar en la idea sobre el corto, no puedo posponerlo más si es que quiero aprobar, falta poco para terminar mi carrera y si en serio quiero dedicarme al cine debo ponerle amor y empeño a mis trabajos de clase, aunque en los últimos años me he dado cuenta de una cosa, tan importante como aterradora, no me interesa mi propia vida, solamente me dedico a existir haciendo que cada día sea menos monótono que el anterior.

Frente a mi tenia mi portátil y un documento en blanco, lo primero, necesito una idea, pero hasta ahora no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor que este recorte de mi historia que es haber visto leer a mi chica sin nombre, por lo que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidí que el corto seria sobre esto.

La segunda cosa que necesitaba era el nombre, la profesora Becks probablemente me enviaría de una patada en mi trasero hasta mi asiento hasta que encuentre el nombre perfecto, ese titulo que haga que las personas quieran ver lo que sea que hayas producido, que enamore al espectador con pocas frases y que no requiera si quiera de una sinopsis. Oh si, la profesora Becks puede ser bastante apasionada sobre las cosas cuando quiere.

Finalmente a las dos de la mañana tenia la idea perfecta con el nombre perfecto "Seren" un corto totalmente grabado sin diálogos, por una simple y sencilla razón, la chica protagonista ama las palabras y todo lo que una sola frase puede transmitir, quiere un amor que sea legendario, como esos de los libros que siempre esta leyendo, en la biblioteca, donde no puede hacer ruido, lo que no sabe, es que si tan solo levantara la mirada se daría cuenta de que siempre había un chico en la esquina de la biblioteca mirándola leer con el libro que ella tenia el día anterior, quizá como forma de conocer un poco a aquella chica.

No se en que momento llego mi hermana y tampoco me importo, realmente me sentía cansado así que lo mejor seria que durmiera por lo que restaba de la noche y quizá con suerte parte de la mañana, amo dormir y según mi madre de pequeño dudaba si estaba en coma o solo dormía.

Antes de finalmente caer en estado total de inconciencia mire mi brazo derecho, el medio rostro de lobo que tenia tatuado escondía de manera estratégica la horrorosa cicatriz que cruzaba el centro del antebrazo. Al ser un boceto mas que un dibujo totalmente acabado la línea que divide la mitad del rostro cubre del todo la cicatriz. Aunque no soy de esas personas que exhiben las obras que tienen en su cuerpo, yo prefiero mantenerlo para mi por lo que siempre trato de estratégicamente cubrirlo con mi camisa o chaqueta, el lobo si bien es uno de mis animales favoritos y me recuerda las bromas que hacia mi hermana sobre que soy solitario, también representa la época mas malditamente oscura de mi vida que quiero borrar a toda costa, pero el pasado no cambia, solo esta ahí como recordatorio de que no puedo joderla de nuevo y que no merezco si quiera respirar.

La mañana siguiente, si es que se le puede llamar mañana a despertarse a las doce del mediodía gracias a que Loki se coló en mi habitación mientras Clara salía de esta con un libro en la mano, me levante mas animado que ayer por la noche, ayer soñé con algunas escenas que me gustaría grabar pero para eso necesito a mi actriz ideal, algo que tomara trabajo.

Salí de mi cama cuando mi estomago decidió hacer ruidos poco elegantes, así que salí en búsqueda de comida, en la cocina me encontré a Emm que me miro con un gesto fastidiado

-Lindo rostro- le dije con voz sarcástica- se puede saber porque me miras como si hubieses comido tierra

-No es tu culpa Ed, en serio odio a mi compañera de laboratorio- debe ser la chica alegre y exigente de la que me hablo hace unos días- me vas a creer que me mantuvo despierto hasta las tres de la madrugada porque necesitaba terminar nuestro informe, pero faltan dos semanas, como si no pudiera hacerlo la noche anterior

-No todos son tu- le dije tomando mi caja de cereal y un tazón, Emm es extremadamente inteligente y piensa mas rápido que cualquier otra persona que haya visto por lo que puede procesar tres ideas diferentes al mismo tiempo, lo que hace que sea difícil seguirle el ritmo, además de que también es hiperactivo por lo que se aburre con mas facilidad que yo y además esta loco, en palabras muy reales- además, que diferencia hay, si tu no eres fan de dormir, prefieres pensar en cualquier cosa, así que no salgas con eso, te molesta que te digan lo que tienes que hacer, esa es la razón oh y que tengas un compañero que no apoye tus teorías.

-Lo único bueno es que como compensación por "arruinar" mi noche de sábado me invito a comer al restaurante de su padre, dice que es un restaurante italiano llamado Hale's, has escuchado de el?

-He pasado un par de veces, es bueno en verdad- respondí con un encogimiento de hombros y me dedique a comer mi tazón de cereal- donde esta mi hermana

-En su habitación, creo que tenia uno de esos libros para niños que tienes a montones

-No son para niños y yo no critico a tus jueguitos de súper Nintendo- conteste para luego ir a buscar a mi hermana y recuperar mi libro.

La encontré acostada en el piso con Loki como almohada, leyendo en efecto uno de mis libros y aunque no lo quiera admitir, en efecto es para niños, pues el personaje principal de la primera saga tenia doce años mas o menos cuando se dio cuenta de que es un semidiós, aunque en este caso, el libro que tiene mi hermana esta relacionado con la mitología nórdica, un excelente libro he de decir.

-Creo que eso me pertenece hobbit- le dije haciendo que saltara del susto, me reí con ganas- me has robado

-Oye!- su voz sonaba algo indignada, aunque era falso totalmente- no es mi culpa que tengas tantos libros ocultos en tu habitación

-No hay mas espacio- enarco una ceja, era obvio si teníamos mas espacio, pero me gustaba tener el librero en mi habitación- bueno corrijo no quiero mover mis libros

-pues entonces tendrás que soportar que entre de vez en cuando a tu pequeño santuario, ahora, me dejas leer?

-Al final se mueren todos- le dije riendo, el spoiler en realidad era falso pero amo ver la cara de sorpresa que pone cada vez que hago algo así

-Fuera Edward- lanzó una almohada directo a mi cara, claro que mi hermana tiene la puntería muy poco desarrollada por lo que está dio en mi rodilla haciendo que me riera un poco- Aléjate Cullen que si no voy a cortar este libro en pequeños trozos.

-Bien tu ganas- levanté mis manos con las palmas hacia el frente en falso gesto de derrota, lentamente cerré la puerta y escuché como reía.

Lo que quedó del domingo, me dediqué a jugar con Emm que me contó más sobre su parlanchina compañera, quien según su descripción es algo así como súper sociable, algo que le molesta pues no puede seguirle el ritmo, pues habla demasiado, tanto así como el, porque no ha parado de hablar de esta chica, Rose, Romina, Rosalie, algo así, y de cómo prácticamente conoce toda su vida.

-Veamos entonces- le dije- está compañera tuya entonces no para nunca de hablar, tiene un nombre anticuado que odia por lo que prefiere que la llamen por su apellido, tiene dos hermanos y un Chihuahua, sus padres son italianos y tiene una amiga que asusta como el infierno y otra que es más buena que ganarse la lotería

Solo asintió frenéticamente mientras presionaba botones tratando de hacer un combo de golpes en el juego

-Y que tiene de malo que quiera hablar? Digo no vas a pasar todo el maldito semestre con una total extraña

-Ese no es el problema, sabes que no me molesta hablar con personas, me molesta que no se calla nunca, siempre está hablando, es tan malditamente alegre que en ocasiones quiero tapar su boca con una capa de cinta aislante

-Tu estás loco- contesté riendo, definitivamente mi amigo está loco pero que le vamos a hacer es lo que hay- por cierto, necesito un favor

-Que quieres?- pregunto más concentrado en la pantalla que en la conversación- y ojalá no sea que quieres que saque nuevamente a Loki a pasear, ni aunque me pagues hermano

-No es eso idiota, lo que necesito es que me ayudes a encontrar una chica, de cabello castaño y de apariencia tierna

-Para que quieres algo así?

-Necesito encontrar a mi perfecta chica para el corto

-Déjame pensar en algo, aunque porque de apariencia tierna?- esta vez me miró- deja de pensar en esa chica Ed, no creo que encuentres a alguien así porque sabes perfectamente a quién estás buscando

-Entonces solo colabora preguntando a tus amigas, si es que tienes alguna si está interesada en ganar cien dólares por día de grabación

-lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no prometo nada, no es como que conozca a muchas personas

-Lo sé- dije riendo y seguimos jugando.

Listo, logré llegar a tiempo a mi clase del lunes aunque me dormí, fue el día más largo de mi vida, todos los chicos se veían bastante emocionados, en especial los que trabajaran en grupo, una perdida de tiempo a mi parecer, pero eso es mi forma de ver la vida, eso de coordinar con personas para hacer trabajos nunca ha sido lo mío.

Cuando salí el reloj en mi muñeca marcaba las tres de la tarde, parecía que el cielo se iba a romper a pedazos en cualquier momento, por lo que me resigne a que me iba a mojar lo que durara mi camino a casa, por fortuna hoy solo traigo un cuaderno para notas y un bolígrafo, además, mi chaqueta de cuero será suficiente como para no mojarme mucho, o al menos eso espero.

Camine sin rumbo fijo, la verdad aunque parece que lloverá en los próximos minutos no tengo muchas ganas de llegar a casa, pasaron si acaso cinco minutos cuando comenzó a llover en serio, mi cabello desordenado se encontraba ya totalmente mojado, pero no le tome importancia, de repente la lluvia sobre mi rostro se sentía bien. Decidí que era mejor tomar un taxi a casa, de todas formas no está muy lejos, con la vista fija en el frente camine hasta la calle, en algún momento algún taxi tendría que parar.

Y ahí fue donde la vi, de nuevo, habían pasado solo unos días desde que la vi pasar por en frente del edificio de artes, se estaba mojando, pero por el contrario no parecía disfrutar del agua de lluvia como yo lo hacía, estaba a no más de 10 metros de mi, tan cerca que casi podía imaginarme hablándole y conociendo su nombre, al menos eso y con suerte algún otro detalle sobre su personalidad, giro su cabeza como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento pero así como la giro, así de rápido la enfoco en la carretera, fue en ese momento cuando supe que no podía dejarla marchar sin saber al menos su nombre.

Ella es Seren, la estrella más brillante que hay en el cielo oscuro por la noche que es mi vida y ni siquiera sabe que estoy enamorado de sus ojos cafés, aunque ellos no recuerdan que existo. Tuve una idea, quizá sea una estupidez pero al menos lo voy a intentar, mientras caminaba en su dirección me quite la chaqueta.

-Parece que tienes problemas- le dije y ella volteo confundida, quizá sería porque puse mi chaqueta sobre su cabeza como una sombrilla improvisada gracias a mi altura, ahí de pie me di cuenta de es bajita.

-Disculpa?- pregunto y escuchar su voz fue como finalmente ponerle letra a mi canción

-Lo lamento, te vi mojándote hace un rato y pensé que quizá podríamos compartir esta improvisada sombrilla, por cierto, me llamo Ed Cullen

-Gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- soy Bella Swan, gracias de veras, me has salvado de un probable resfriado

-Es un placer señorita- le guiñe el ojo y le di una sonrisa y puedo jurar que sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, de pronto vi lo que tenía tan bien sujeto entre sus manos, un libro y no cualquier libro, yo conocía ese libro, recién lo leí hace unos dos meses, aunque no creí que a esta chica le gustaran este tipo de héroes, hijos de dioses griegos y romanos, en este los chicos estaban en el tártaro fue bueno, pero como siempre hable sin pensar- Es que acaso tienes 12 años?

-Que?

-Que si tienes doce años- señale el libro y sin querer una risa se escapó- lo siento lo digo por el libro- vi como poco a poco su rostro amable se convertía en la expresión más común cuando se trata de chicas y mi gran habilidad con ellas, indignación- Recuerdo a mi madre haciéndome leer el primer libro en la primaria, algo aburrido he de decir

-Sabes que, púdrete imbécil, puedo apostar que ni siquiera sabes de qué trata el libro así que abstente de comentarios- se alejó de mi y de la protección de mi chaqueta haciendo que nuevamente se mojara- jódete en serio, prefiero caminar a seguir estando aquí, contigo

Y así sin más se fue, hecha una furia solo porque le hice una broma a su libro

-Fue un gusto Bella Swan- le grite mientras veía como se alejaba, como respuesta obtuve un dedo medio, pero ni siquiera me importó, al menos sabía su nombre, mentalmente hice un pequeño baile de la victoria pues sería raro hacerlo aquí bajo la lluvia, que de pronto se sentía como la felicidad misma, algo no tan común en mi vida.

* * *

Buenas Buenas! He vuelto, que les parecio el cap? he de decir que escribir desde la perspectiva de nuestro stalker favorito me gusta muchísimo pues la personalidad de Edward es tan antigua que practicamente cada pensamiento suyo yo lo veo como poesia y eso es lo que trato conseguir al escribir su POV.

Nos leemos pronto, como siempre gracias por los rr, follows y favs

Un abrazo Geova :D


	5. 4- otra vez la imaginacion supera

4

Otra vez la imaginación supera a la realidad?

Bella

Dos cosas puedo afirmar con total seguridad, la primera, siempre hay algo de razón en las frases populares, en especial, en que no todo lo que brilla es oro; cuánta razón tenía la persona que dijo aquello. La segunda afirmación es que no importa que tan guapo sea este tipo en el momento en que abrió su boca para algo más que para pedir una dirección note dos puntos importantes: toda persona tiene un, pero, lo segundo, el de Ed Cullen es que es un maldito bastardo.

Vaya desilusiones puede dejar la vida, me reí de mi propio pensamiento, al menos ya sé cómo se llama el guapo chico de hermosos ojos verdes, corrección, ya sé cómo se llama el idiota que osa, sin conocerme, criticar uno de mis libros favoritos, el mismo que sujetaba fuerte contra mi pecho previniendo que se mojara, aunque debo decir que su chaqueta funciono mejor de lo que pensaba los escasos momentos que me cubrió de la lluvia.

Jamás pensé que el día en que descubriría como se llamaba el chico desconocido del que me enamore con solo que me pregunto por una librería, pero el día llego y definitivamente no fue como pensé que sería, en mi mente había creado a una persona que posiblemente no exista, es más hasta le cree una historia al tipo, estudiaba arquitectura y era el menor de cuatro hermanos, tenía un gato y amaba dormir, pero eso solo paso en mi mente, la realidad, como de costumbre fue superada con creces por mi imaginación sin límites.

Cualquiera pensaría que soy una maldita acosadora, pero en mi defensa debo decir que me gusta crear historias y uno de mis más grandes secretos es que amo escribir, pero nadie jamás leerá mis textos pues odio mostrar algo que siento que no se me da tan bien a las personas, en cuanto a mostrar parte de lo que me apasiona a un público desconocido me aterraría.

Esa historia, del tipo con el gato y estudiante de arquitectura no está del todo relacionada con el famoso Ed, cerebro de algas, como lo llamo en mi mente, pues se atrevió a burlarse de mi libro, el noveno de la saga de la adaptación de la mitología antigua de los griegos y romanos, algo imperdonable debo agregar. Debo admitir que si bien es cierto esta historia del tipo que había creado en mi mente no era específicamente sobre él, sino más bien sobre un personaje que me rondaba en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, su rostro tenía algo que ver con el aspecto del chico que intento describir y darle vida en forma de historia.

Llegue a casa lista para ser torcida hasta que toda el agua que mi cuerpo había absorbido producto de la inesperada lluvia del día saliera de mi cuerpo, me sentía como una esponja, pero eso era mejor que seguir cubriéndome mientras esperaba mi taxi gracias a la chaqueta de un tipo que me dijo solo por el libro que sostenía que si tenía 12, como se atreve a decirle algo así a una desconocida total, es que fue criado en la selva por una manada de panteras?

Tras una ducha caliente, un chocolate con malvaviscos, una manta y mis pantuflas de panda me dedique a terminar de leer el dichoso libro, el cual, es de los pocos que poseo en físico, pues no siempre es tan fácil transportar un libro físico que uno digital, además, no siempre espero a ir a la tienda a comprar el ejemplar recién salido.

Me fui a dormir temprano, aunque mañana no tenía clases por la mañana me gusta dormir por horas, además hace frio y tengo la extraña sensación que gracias a mi actitud de diva me voy a resfriar.

Me levanté a las 10 de la mañana después de que sacara a Izzy a hacer todas sus necesidades, a las seis de la mañana, por lo que solo volví a dormir hasta que sentí que no podía seguir entre mis cobijas pues mi estómago sentía que era momento de alimento.

Tras comer, limpie un poco la casa y continúe con la serie que estoy siguiendo desde hace poco, apenas voy por el segundo episodio de la tercera temporada, pero siento que no voy a parar de verla hasta que no salga el ultimo capitulo, es excelente, con todo ese tono oscuro y místico que tienen las historias de vampiros y esas cosas, Alice me la recomendó, pero hasta ahora pude comenzar a verla y sinceramente me arrepiento de no haberla visto antes.

Justo acaba de ver una escena algo fuerte, pobre chica, secuestrada por su propio padre, solo porque es un vampiro, una completa estupidez, pero al menos le brinda emoción a la trama, le envié un mensaje a Alice " _Oh por Dios, quien hace eso_ ". Su respuesta fue rápida " _Ah ya llegaste ahí, los padres en esa pequeña ciudad tienen cierta fama de ser malos padres, pero no te hare spoilers, sería una crueldad de mi parte decirte que al final muere mi amor platónico, jamás haría algo así_ ".

Claro, sería una crueldad decirme todo eso, juro que la quiero, pero en este momento como me gustaría golpearla, me reí de mi pensamiento, Al tiene ese pequeño e insignificante don, hacer que los demás se enojen con tanta facilidad, lo peor es que le encanta eso, hacer que otros pierdan la cabeza, creo que en ocasiones lo hace por diversión.

No le respondí ni media palabra relacionada con el tema, lo que si le pregunte fue por sus planes para más tarde, pues sé que ya está libre de clases por el día, pero mi hora de salida es a las 6:10 pm y seriamente necesitamos hablar no solo del incidente del imbécil de mis pesadillas, sino también de mi disfraz para la famosa fiesta de Halloween que es en unas tres semanas, sé que falta mucho pero necesito que me preste un elemento bastante importante de mi atuendo, que no estará completo sin una hermosa y brillante además de afilada espada, planeo vestirme de cazadora de sombras como la total fangirl, pero si bien es cierto que la ropa negra y las botas de combate son algo sencillo de conseguir el detalle es que necesito una de las espadas de Alice si quiero que el atuendo quede completo.

Se lo pido a ella y no pregunto en ninguna tienda de disfraces por el simple hecho de que se, a ciencia cierta que la chica tiene más de una que me puede servir, pues según sus palabras, desde que era una adolescente era fan de las películas y libros de fantasía épica, donde el combate con espadas es el plato fuerte por lo que decidió desde que leyó cazadores de sombras comenzar a coleccionar espadas y otras armas medievales, es genial, pero creo que es un pasatiempo algo peligroso si contamos que algunas de las armas si son completamente funcionales.

Recibí su mensaje treinta minutos después, dice que no tiene nada que hacer por lo que no le pareció mala idea que pasara después de clases a su casa, además siempre dice que se siente sola en ese ático de tribeca que le compraron sus padres cuando decidió que era momento de salir del nido, lógicamente el departamento es lo suficientemente grande como para que varias personas vivan en el pero Alice prefirió vivir sola, además francamente no necesita el dinero pues aunque sus padres nunca hayan estado presentes de manera constante en su vida más que para tratar de "llevarla por el camino de la rectitud" siempre han compensado esto con grandes sumas de dinero que la chica siendo el pequeño genio que es ha sabido ahorrar, además sus padres pagan por su manutención, al menos hasta que termine la universidad, para lo cual falta muy pero muy poco, sin embargo, Al es una chica extremadamente sencilla por lo que estas cosas lujosas no le van para nada.

El resto del día paso sin menores contratiempos ni sobresaltos, aunque lo que si que me molesto fue que un hermoso par de ojos verdes me persiguieron todo el día, además de su nombre, Ed, es un hermoso nombre para unos hermosos ojos, lo malo, el dueño de ambos es un maldito bastardo, aun no entiendo porque, sin siquiera conocerme se atreve a llamarme niña de doce años.

Cuando salí de clases no llovía y era feliz por eso, aunque esta vez sí tenía mi sombrilla en el bolso, tenía pensado tomar el metro, pero no fue necesario, al salir Alice me llamo diciendo que estaba cerca por lo que pasaría por mí para que cenáramos en su casa, agradecí el gesto y la espere fuera de la facultad, cinco minutos después estaba aparcando su auto nuevo frente a mí, sin quererlo me reí.

-No era que no te gustaba el auto? - pregunte riendo, me dio una falsa mirada de enojo- lo siento, pero tú misma dijiste que no te gustaba conducir

-Sabes que es verdad, pero es algo más practico tener este bebe conmigo si necesito cruzar media ciudad para conseguir la mejor comida china- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, de manera instintiva gire mi cabeza al asiento trasero y si efectivamente llevaba comida para ambas- y bien, a que debo tu expresión de quiero matar a alguien?

-No tengo expresión de querer matar a nadie- la verdad sea dicha, estoy un poco enojada aun con este tipo- solo que ya sé cómo se llama el chico desconocido

-Dioses! - fue lo único que dijo- como te enteraste de esa información

-El mismo me la dijo, ayer llovía a mares y al parecer le pareció correcto usar su chaqueta como una sombrilla improvisada para cubrirnos a ambos, lo malo, se atrevió a insultarme diciéndome niña de doce años, solo porque vio el libro que sostenía.

-Déjame adivinar- se rio- tú te enojaste por la pequeña broma y como de costumbre no le diste tiempo de defenderse de nada

-Exactamente- conteste

-Pues déjame decirte amiga mía, que estás loca, has pasado los últimos dos años acechando a un tipo que te hablo una vez y cuando la oportunidad se te presenta la desperdicias sin razón, que es lo que está mal contigo.

-Nada, Ed es un bastardo, no me conoce y que me dice que, si tengo doce años, así que si estoy loca- me reí esta vez

-Así que Ed eh- su mirada se desvió un poco de la carretera para darme una mirada sugestiva moviendo sus cejas

-Ni hablar Alice

-No he dicho nada- me dijo mirándome como si fuera un ángel, claro que lo es, pero es un ángel del infierno

-Te conozco mujer, no va a pasar- conteste seria, si está pensando en lo que yo creo que está pensando quizá quiera buscar al tipo en alguna red social, en la actualidad todos tenemos un perfil en mínimo una

-Bien tu ganas… por ahora- dijo en tono críptico y sé que no va a descansar hasta conseguir lo que quiere, me reí y no tocamos más el tema por el resto del camino.

Al llegar a su casa como de costumbre Alice tiro su bolso en cualquier lugar y se quitó los zapatos, para luego adentrarse en la cocina y buscar en que servir la cena. La deje a su ritmo y solamente me senté en el sofá en dirección a la enorme pared de ladrillo que es la "atracción" principal de esta casa, no tiene un gran televisor ni una pintura famosa, cosas que tratándose de Alice serían posibles, no, ella tiene espadas, de todo tipo y forma colocadas en la pared mostrando su hermosa y mortífera gloria a todo aquel que las vea, que es casi nadie pues casi nunca hay invitados en su casa.

Suspire pensando en cuál sería la perfecta para mi disfraz, debe ser una pequeña, algo ligera pues soy pequeña y una muy pesada solo sería incomoda, pero aquí sobran las opciones así que quizá y lo más fácil solo sería dejarla a ella escoger por mí.

Tras comer en medio de bromas y uno que otro comentario sarcástico de parte de Alice le pregunte por la espada

-Elige una- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros- sabes que puedes llevarte cualquiera, excepto longclaw

-Sabes que esa no combina para nada con el disfraz Alice- negué con la cabeza, esa es su espada favorita de todos los tiempos, de su guerrero favorito y me atrevo a decir de su amor platónico más grande. - Además debe ser algo más pequeño que el mandoble de Jon Snow

-Tienes razón- dijo frotándose la barbilla como esos hombres mafiosos de las películas- si tan solo tuviese una réplica de Cortana

-Sería perfecto, pero no la tienes así que elige tú, sorpréndeme- conteste riendo

-De acuerdo, la iré a dejar a tu casa unos días antes, sería un peligro que andes por la vida con una espada colgando de tu hombro

-Está bien- me reí de sus ocurrencias- y tú que tienes en mente en cuanto a tu disfraz?

-Lo veras cuando todos los demás lo vean- me dio su sonrisa de gato de Alicia a lo que solo me reí- ahora mi pequeño saltamontes, es hora de que hagamos algo productivo con ese nombre que conseguiste ayer

-Has perdido la cordura Alice- conteste con un suspiro exasperado

-Acaso la tuve conmigo en algún momento Isabella? - me pregunto levantando una ceja

-Tienes razón- conteste con una sonrisa

-Y bien Ed qué? - agito su teléfono- o pretendes que busque a cada Ed que haya en la ciudad de Nueva York

-Cullen- dije con voz resignada, aunque no tanto, está bien que el tipo es un imbécil, pero en un imbécil muy guapo paso si acaso un minuto cuando la sonrisa psicópata de Alice salió a relucir

-Excélsior- grito y yo solo me dediqué a reír- lo encontré mira- me tendió su teléfono- al parecer su apellido no es muy común pues fue el segundo resultado

En la pantalla del aparato se mostraba el perfil de Facebook del bastardo de Ed, su fotografía de perfil era bastante buena, al fondo se apreciaban unas montañas y el tipo lucía una sonrisa hermosa, no lo puedo negar también es fotogénico, le tendí el teléfono nuevamente a Alice

-No puedo con esto, me hace sentir como una jodida acosadora- dije y era la verdad, no me sentía cómoda viendo la vida privada de un tipo al que apenas he visto unas pocas veces y con quien he hablado si acaso por dos minutos en toda mi vida- además, será mejor que vaya a casa, se hace tarde

-Tienes razón, quieres que te lleve? - me pregunto tomando las llaves de su auto, al parecer no lo odia tanto como dijo

-De acuerdo

-Solo espera un momento, tengo algo para ti- la vi salir corriendo y solo pude pensar en que la chica se iba a matar en algún momento, al cabo de unos minutos llego con una pequeña caja en sus manos- creo que esto ayudara a complementar tu disfraz

-Qué es esto? - pregunte tomando la pequeña caja de sus manos

-Yo lo hice, también pensé en hacer uno para Hal, pero no la he visto en días, vamos ábrelo

Dentro de la caja había una hermosa pieza de joyería, un brazalete de metal que efectivamente era perfecto para mi disfraz, era para usarse en el bíceps, la pieza simulaba ser una serpiente y en su ojo una piedra roja le daba el único toque de color, era simplemente perfecto

-Es hermoso- fue todo lo que dije- ahora sí, será mejor que me vaya a casa

-Como tú digas panquesito- rio con esa risa loca a la que ya me he acostumbrado con los años.

Días mas pasaron, en la universidad todo iba como de costumbre, poco a poco se iba acabando el mes por lo que con cada día que pasaba la excitación por la famosa fiesta de Halloween crecía, más aun con los afiches esparcidos por todo el campus que mencionaban que la banda encargada de la música es una poco conocida llamada Canol nos, no tengo la menor idea de que significa pero me intriga bastante saber que tan buenos serán, me encanta la música y disfruto casi de todo por lo que me emociona conocer un nuevo grupo.

Me estaba preparando para salir, es sábado por la tarde y Hal nos invitó a Alice y a mí a comer en el restaurante de su familia para que conociéramos a su compañero de laboratorio, un tipo llamado Emmett con quien ha trabajado desde el inicio del semestre.

Al ser una salida casual no me preocupe tanto por mi vestuario, un jeans y una blusa sencilla, acompañada de botas y un suéter naranja, componían mi vestuario, termine mi maquillaje y salí de mi casa dejando a Izzy jugando con una pelota de juguete.

Llegue cuarenta minutos después de salir y para el momento en que entre por el restaurante vi a Hal acompañada de un chico de cabello negro y de la que supongo es Alice, quise reírme, pero no lo hice, por la ropa que la chica trae puesta solo puedo apostar que involucra a sus padres Al traía puesto un vestido, algo que casi nunca pasa, rápidamente me acerque

-Hola chicos- di un saludo general, pero sin querer mi vista se detuvo en el atuendo de Alice- Y a ti que te paso?

Su vestido era de color crema, con flores estampadas en toda la tela, además traía puesto un blazer turquesa, todo el atuendo gritaba Alice Brandon, como nos gusta llamar al alter ego en el que se convierte cada vez que se ve forzada a vestir de esta manera

-Mama y papa me invitaron a almorzar con unos amigos de papa- rodo los ojos

-Bella- me llamo Hal- él es Emmett McCarty, mi compañero de laboratorio

-Un gusto conocerte- le dije solo para ser cortes pues el tipo es un poco extraño, al verme abrió mucho los ojos y luego me dio una sonrisa extraña

-El gusto es mío- dijo levantándose de repente- discúlpenme un segundo chicas, necesito hacer una llamada de urgencia

-Eso fue raro, Hal de que hospital psiquiátrico sacaste a este tipo? - pregunto Alice lo que yo también quisiera saber

-Es un poco hiperactivo y está algo loco, pero es un buen chico- contesto ella sonriendo- la verdad solo lo invite porque me siento algo culpable por estar molestando todo el tiempo con nuestras asignaciones

-Le daré una oportunidad- rio Alice viendo con distracción el menú, ambas lo conocemos de memoria

-También yo- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Lo lamento- apareció el Emmett nuevamente y se sentó a la mesa

-Listos para ordenar? - nos preguntó Hal a lo que todos asentimos.

Resulto ser que la comida estuvo bastante genial y Emm es un tipo bastante agradable, vive en el upper east side con su mejor amigo y la hermana de este quien estudia en Cornell, es algo hiperactivo, pero a mí me parece un chico bastante dulce pues se refiere a sus amigos como si fueran su familia algo que yo también puedo entender ya que las chicas también son como mis hermanas

-No has pensado nunca en actuar- me pregunto de la nada

-Disculpa? - la verdad es que me desconcertó un poco su pregunta

-Que, si no has pensado en actuar en algún momento, lo pregunto porque mi amigo estudia cine y estará grabando un corto en los próximos días, pero aún no tiene protagonista y creo que tu serias perfecta para lo que busca- me miro sonriendo- estoy seguro que Ed estaría feliz en contratarte como su actriz perfecta- vaya nombre

-La verdad es que no lo he pensado nunca- fui honesta, nunca he pensado en actuar, eso no es algo que uno piense todos los días

-Serias perfecta créeme, además mi amigo está dispuesto a pagar cien dólares por cada día de grabación

-Eso es mucho dinero- conteste algo intrigada

-Lo sé, yo mismo se lo dije, pero no hay poder humano que lo haga cambiar de opinión así que yo mejor lo dejo estar

-Pues haces bien- contesto Al- solo el tipo sabrá que tan sórdido será lo que quiere que la protagonista haga para que le pague tanto

-Créanme, no hay nada extraño en el corto, es solo de una chica lectora, pero necesita que sea una especial para el papel, pero tu solo considéralo y si te decides puedes decirle a Hal que me contacte y quizá Ed te ofrezca el papel

-Bien- di por zanjado el asunto y cambiamos nuevamente a otro tema de conversación.

El tiempo transcurrió y cuando me di cuenta eran las 8 de la noche por lo que decidimos dar por terminada la conversación y cada quien se supone iría a donde sea que tenga que ir, yo por mi parte me iba a casa.

-Creo que estas de suerte- me dijo Ed con una mirada que indicaba que tramaba algo, no lo conozco lo suficiente pero la mirada en sus ojos me dio esa impresión

-Y eso se debe a? - pregunte desconcertada

-Mi amigo Ed viene por mí, por lo que dejare que el mismo te cuente del papel- su sonrisa era algo malvada, por lo que sin duda supe que tramaba algo cuando vi que un tipo alto con una gorra de baseball se acercaba hasta nosotros- miren ahí viene

-Parece un secuestrador- dijo Alice- las personas normales no se cubren la cara con una gorra

-No es ningún secuestrador- contraataco Emm a lo que Hal solo rio- es un buen tipo, algo loco, pero es un buen tipo, a fin de cuentas, vivo prácticamente gratis en su apartamento

-Te doy un punto- dijo Hal

No sé porque, pero sentía que el tipo que se acercaba a nosotros lo había visto en alguna parte, quizá es su forma de caminar o una simple corazonada pero presiento que conozco a este sujeto, se acercó más y vi que en su espalda colgaba el estuche de una guitarra y en su mano sostenía un cigarrillo, _asqueroso_ pensé, odio el olor del tabaco aunque debo admitir que el tipo se veía bien con él en su mano, aunque no podía verle el rostro, al menos no hasta que estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle y saludo a Emmett

-No puede ser- dije rodando mis ojos, el amigo Ed de Emmett es el mismo Ed imbécil que me molesto a principios del mes, definitivamente el mundo es demasiado pequeño.

* * *

Hola hola he vuelto, que les parecio el cap? espero que les guste.

* * *

Contestando a rr, pricipalmente de alejandra1987, si efectivamente pasaron dos años, como viste decidio irse por lo facil y usar Ed, las familias pueden ser casi tan locas como haya colores en el mundo, lastimosamente nuestra Alice topo con mala suerte, pero, sus amigas estan siempre para ella, Edward es un bocazas que no tiene filtro y como viste probablemente le traiga problemas esa boca mas adelante.

Espero que a todos a quienes me leen les este gustando como va avanzando la historia, les prometo que mas pronto que tarde algo empezara por ahi, pero no quiero adelantar nada.

Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo. Geova :D


	6. 5-Algún día voy a decir las palabras

5 Algún día voy a decir las palabras correctas

Edward

-A denaial, A denaial- deje que la última nota de la canción muriera en el aire, segundos después el cigarro se acabó por lo que deje la colilla en el cenicero de Garret.

-Te vas a morir de cáncer de pulmón chico- me dijo Seth tomando una cerveza de su refrigerador- Este es el tercer cigarrillo desde que comenzó el ensayo cierto?

-En ocasiones pienso que es mejor así- me encogí de hombros y asentí con la cabeza cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero, era una llamada de Emm

- _La encontré, se llama Bella y es la mejor amiga de mi compañera de laboratorio-_ No le contesté porque no sabía que contestarle, a nadie le había contado de mi pequeño encuentro de hace unos días con Bella Swan, la chica misteriosa que vi leyendo hace tiempo y que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza.

-En serio?- pregunté por decir algo

- _Si hombre, es ella y efectivamente Hal tiene razón, tiene una amiga que es todo felicidad y una que asusta como el infierno_ \- y aquí vamos de nuevo con las divagaciones- _y vaya que asusta, la buena noticia es que no es tu chica la hija de Satán_

-Es bueno saberlo- contesté- Emm, estoy algo ocupado aquí así que te parece si hablamos luego?

- _Bien pero que sepas que haré algo para tengan un encuentro-_ dijo y colgó así sin más.

He de admitir que estoy algo en shock por lo que dice Emmett, quien iba a decir que estuviera tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de mí, lejos porque no puedo contra mis instintos de estúpido integral y probablemente la ofendí de alguna manera con mi estúpido comentario del otro día.

 _Lo creas o no le ofrecí el papel de tu corto, ya me lo agradecerás luego_ me envió otro mensaje unos minutos después, respire con frustración, cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así, bueno, aunque en su defensa no sabe que esa información ya la sabía, además, al parecer la chica me odio desde el momento en que abrí la boca así que solo le respondí con _Como quieras._

-Oye principito creo que deberías de dejar de ver la pantalla de ese teléfono de forma tan espeluznante y continuar con el ensayo- Rick me sacó de mis pensamientos- Recuerda que solo nos quedan dos semanas para la dichosa fiesta y si queremos que todo salga bien hay que ensayar, ninguno aquí es un prodigio de la música

-Habla por ti- me reí tomando de nuevo la guitarra- vamos desde el principio?

Y así por unos minutos más olvide que Emm estaba en este momento cenando con su amiga, aunque no lo quiera admitir, y más importante aún, con Seren, mi brillante y hermosa estrella, aunque ella no lo sepa.

Dos canciones más, una cerveza y unas ganas inmensas de cantar hicieron que terminara accediendo a cantar yo una de las canciones que tocaremos en la fiesta, algo que no pensaba hacer, cantar no es algo que ame hacer, no como tocar la guitarra o el piano, pero según las gemelas lo hago bastante bien, así que porqué no.

Terminamos unos veinte minutos más tarde, al salir tenía un mensaje de Emmett, quería que fuera por el al restaurante, como si eso fuera posible, no tengo auto y ni de broma sacaría mi moto solo por recogerlo en el restaurante, le respondí que no, pero, siendo el genio que es me chantajeó con sacar a pasear a Loki durante un mes, a lo que terminé accediendo.

Treinta minutos después estaba a punto de llegar hasta Hale's, el restaurante de los padres de esa chica amiga de Emmett, estaba cerca, casi enfrente a punto de cruzar la calle, sentía algo de emoción, no lo voy a negar, pero en conjunto con esta, también y en contra de mi voluntad sentía algo de miedo, ofendí a esta chica sin conocerla, ella me mandó a volar con pocas palabras, pero aun así quería saber todo de ella, quien por cierto se encontraba fuera del restante con sus dos amigas, el Hobbit del mal y una chica de cabello azul, Emm estaba entre ellas murmurándole algo a Seren, lo que hizo que sin proponérmelo sintiera algo de celos, él podía hablar con ella con tanta facilidad que lo envidiaba, sin más crucé la calle con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Listo aquí estoy- salude a Emmett con un golpe en su hombro

-Puedo verlo, quiero presentarte a mi compañera de laboratorio, Hal- la chica del pelo azul levantó una mano en saludo- y sus amigas, Alice- el Hobbit-y Bella- la chica me miraba con una expresión de odio genuino tatuado en ese par de enormes ojos café, le di una calada a mi cigarrillo, el quinto de la noche

-Un placer, mi nombre es Edward- dije aumentando mi sonrisa y como el buen chico que soy le di un guiño a cada una, la de cabello azul se sonrojo un poco, pero Alice, mi persona menos favorita solamente levantó una ceja en gesto evaluativo, me hizo sentir desnudo

-Que acaso tienes noventa años- escuche su voz divertida preguntar- con ese nombre tan anticuado

-Disculpa? - le pregunté directamente a ella acercándome un poco en su dirección

-Te pregunté si tienes noventa años, aunque probablemente a tu edad es posible que tengas problemas de oído

-Créeme cariño, tengo veintitrés y puedo demostrarlo cuando quieras y a ti la broma no te sale, tu mirada de furia te delata- le guiñe un ojo solo para hacerla rabiar, sip definitivamente esta chica me odia, pero yo a ella no y soy un tipo muy perseverante.

-Porque siento que hay algo que me estoy perdiendo? - preguntó su amiga, Alice- oh cierto no me lo estoy perdiendo, Hal sabías que el amigo aquí presente le pregunto a Bella si tenía doce años solo por el libro que sostenía?

-No lo sabía, pero conociendo a Bella quizá llevaba un libro de cuentos en la mano- Hal, en los pocos segundos que tengo de conocerla se convirtió en una de las personas más agradables que he visto- no te preocupes, suele ser así con todo el mundo

-Sin problemas- volví a sonreír y le di una nueva calada al cigarrillo soltando todo el aire con una sonrisa que me gano un pequeñísimo gruñido de su parte- Por cierto, no tienes boca? o mi presencia te hizo callar inmediatamente?

-Jodete imbécil- su pequeña amiga contestó por ella dando un paso al frente como si quisiera golpearme, algo que no estaría del todo mal dado que me estoy divirtiendo horrores viendo como Seren se pone morada de la furia

-Tranquila Al, yo puedo sola- sonrió de la forma más angelical posible y puedo jurar que daría hasta lo que no tengo con tal solo de ver esa sonrisa el resto de mi vida, pero sus ojos me decían otra cosa, había fuego contenido en ellos- Mira Rey Edward, no te conozco, te he visto si acaso dos veces en mi vida y ambas han sido una experiencia desagradable así que por favor serias tan amable de no molestarme más?- termino con la misma sonrisa dulce- y serías tan amable de no fumar tan cerca de mi locomotora?

-Primero, lo siento por lo del otro día, tiendo a hablar sin pensar- le di una mirada de cachorro que según mis hermanas es algo así como un arma- segundo, posiblemente no te agrade, pero estoy a punto de grabar un corto como uno de mis trabajos finales, serias perfecta para el papel y tercero y con todo respeto, y a ti qué te importa?

-No actúo- contestó rotundo- además tu amigo Emmett ya me dijo y no estoy interesada gracias de todas formas

-Son cien dólares por día- me encogí de hombros- si cambias de opinión solo dile a Emm, quien por cierto ya se va conmigo, un placer Hal- me respondió con una sonrisa- Satán un gusto- me gruño- Buenas noches señorita- le guiñe un ojo por última vez

-Jodete imbécil- me mostró su dedo medio, me sorprendí, no sabía que lo tenía en ella por lo que solo me reí, boté la colilla y me di la vuelta comenzando a caminar sin mirar atrás, aunque me moría por hacerlo.

Casi dos semanas es lo que ha pasado desde que vi por última vez a Bella, Seren para mí y no he podido sacármela de la cabeza, cada pequeño detalle ha permanecido conmigo día y noche. Esto se siente como un balde de agua fría pues desde Tanya no me había sentido de esta forma, pero esto no es algo que me agrade mucho pues si bien yo no dejo de pensar en ella, probablemente ella quiera borrar cualquier cosa que la haga recordar que me conoce.

Quedaba un día para la fiesta, es para celebrar el jodido Halloween, pero yo solo soy el músico por lo que no pensé que sería importante que buscara un disfraz, o al menos pensaba esta mañana antes de que los chicos decidieran que todos sin excepción deberíamos honrar la fecha, así que aquí me encuentro con Clara en el centro comercial sin la menor idea de que buscar.

-Qué te parece un traje de hombre lobo- dijo mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos riendo mientras sostenía una chaqueta de baseball- combina perfectamente contigo

-Ni lo sueñes- le dije dándole una mirada- y por lo que más quieras Clara, ya deja de compararme con los lobos

-Ni lo sueñes- respondió dándome una enorme demostración de madurez, es decir me saco la lengua

Así continuamos por unos minutos más, nada me convencía del todo pues los disfraces no son lo mío, prefiero mostrar mi verdadero y real yo a las personas, pase de vestimentas de criaturas mitológicas, trabajadores zombis e incluso príncipes y cosas por el estilo, ya me estaba cansando de buscar

-Oye Cullen- prácticamente gritó mi hermana- que tal esto? - me mostró una máscara que era perfecta en toda su sencilla forma, era blanca, solo cubriría la mitad de mi rostro y mi boca no tendría problemas para moverse al cantar

-Perfecta- contesté acercándome hasta ella para verla mejor, de cerca podía ver el ligero brillo que poseía haciéndola prácticamente mágica- entonces el fantasma de la opera? me reí

-Es una gran idea, ahora necesitamos un smoking- se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose a la caja para pagar la máscara

Tras salir de la tienda de disfraces nos dedicamos una hora solamente exclusivamente a buscar el smoking, algo que para mí era totalmente absurdo, solamente necesitaría un chaleco pues el resto del atuendo lo tengo en casa, a excepción de la capa, que compramos en la tienda de disfraces, solía pertenecer a un traje de mago, pero los ojos de cachorro abandonado de Clara la consiguieron.

Al caer la tarde ambos nos encontrábamos en casa, yo con mi dichoso disfraz y Clara con tres nuevos pares de zapatos, dos cortesías mías por acompañarme, aunque no sé si lo hizo por ser buena hermana o porque le gusta comprar lo que sea, ella no tenía que pensar en trajes de último minuto pues desde hace días que el suyo estaba colgando en la puerta de su armario.

El disfraz de mi hermana, distaba tanto de mi falta de compromiso con la causa que me hizo reír, aunque sin duda me alegre por su elección, se vería tan hermosa como es, era de esperarse que Clara quisiera ir, pues esta chica ama las fiestas algo en lo que se parece, o al menos se parecía a mí.

En casa los tres estábamos algo emocionados por la dichosa fiesta, treinta y uno es lunes por lo que obviamente no sería ese día, la fiesta seria mañana 29 de octubre en un enorme bar de East village que tiene aspecto industrial.

Después de la cena solo me dedique a ver una serie que me tiene algo obsesionado, esto no solo a su calidad técnica, sino también a su historia, cien adolescentes enviados a la tierra y hacerle caso a un grupo de adultos y que no pase ningún problema?, no sé en qué momento me dormí, lo que si se fue que desperté gracias a que escuche ruidos en la cocina.

Al entrar, seguido por un magnífico olor a tocino, lo seguí como el buen amante de la comida que soy y me encontré a Emm prácticamente aspirando un pan cake de toda la pila que tenía en el plato de enfrente, al fondo, en la cocina Clara bailaba al ritmo de una canción imaginaria que probablemente solo escuchaba en su cabeza.

-Levántate y brilla solecito- le grité tras su espalda haciendo que saltara del susto

-Tu- me pinchó con la espátula el pecho desnudo- quién demonios te crees que eres para asustarme de esa forma

-Tu actuación de chica indignada debería llevarse el óscar algún día- reí y vi como el pobre Tom solamente seguía comiendo- Emmett no todos son para ti- el aludido solo me miró con tal gesto de dolor que cualquiera creería que alguien mató a su gato o algo

-Pues ahora que lo dices sí, todos serán para él, tu querías jugar sucio asustándome ahora ve por tu cuenta que desayunas- dijo volteándose nuevamente hacia la estufa, esta vez que se enojara un poco fue mi culpa pues sé que odia que las personas la asusten y a mi encanta hacerlo, en venganza siempre hace algo que me perjudique

-Bien- me encogí de hombros con aparente indiferencia, pero con la mirada más triste que alguien pudiese tener solo para molestar a su pequeña hermana por el desayuno- lo siento Clara prometo no volverlo a hacer, ahora me voy, iré a desayunar fuera

Me di la vuelta caminando de la forma más lenta, hasta llegar a mi habitación, es lógico que no pretendo salir solamente con pantalones de pijama, es más no pretendo salir del todo, pues conociendo a mi pequeña hermana no sería capaz de hacer algo como dejarme sin comer

-Ed espera- gritó y yo sonreí con malicia- no seas imbécil, ven y con eso, el buen humor de mi pequeño sol volvió a ser el agradable carácter de siempre.

Desayunamos entre bromas, hasta que el reloj marcó las 11, todos tenemos cosas que hacer, yo por ejemplo debería estar terminando mi guion para el corto, clara debía hacer compras que según ella eran de último minuto y Emm solamente se dedicaría a no hacer nada, nada más que sacar a Loki, lo que viene haciendo desde hace dos semanas, el chico está cumpliendo su parte del trato sin problemas.

El día paso sin contratiempos, la fiesta inicia a las siete de la noche pero nosotros deberíamos estar ahí desde las 5:30 para hacer pruebas de sonido, así que a las 4:45 yo me encontraba prácticamente listo, no era además mucho el trabajo que debería hacer con mi intento de disfraz, así que aquí me encontraba, vestido como un pingüino, con mi Fender colgando de mi hombro y con la máscara en la mano, mi cabello simplemente lo deje desordenado, como de costumbre por mera comodidad y salí de casa.

Todos nos encontraríamos directamente en el bar, a mí me tomó cuarenta minutos llegar, pero logre llegar justo a tiempo, los chicos ya se encontraban ahí, todos ya disfrazados, todos uniformados, como unos jodidos vampiros, con el maquillaje pálido y todo, algo que al parecer no me contaron.

-Porque demonios nadie me dijo nada? - la verdad me sentía algo enojado, todos se coordinaron, pero me dejaron a mi afuera de la ecuación.

-Porque nuestra voz principal debería de destacar un poco no crees? - esta vez fue Rick quien contestó- Seth no puede cantar hoy, además, todos sabemos que te negarías así que mejor forma de hacerlo que obligándote a ello

-Son idiotas cierto- no quise hacerlo, pero me reí por lo bajo, estos tipos son las personas más estúpidas que conozco- y si Seth no puede cantar que hace aquí de todos modos

-Venir a una fiesta, como todos los demás- dijo y fue en ese momento cuando note lo que pasaba, su voz sonaba como si en la garganta tuviese papel de lija- ahora es un hombre y lánzanos al estrellato- golpeó con su puño mi hombro

-En algún momento cobrare por esto- todos saben que odio cantar

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y comenzamos la prueba de sonido, todo iba saliendo de maravilla, con la única complicación de que seré yo quien canto y ni por asomo tengo una voz tan buena como la de Seth, lo que me pone algo nervioso pues además odio la atención de las personas sobre mí y heme aquí, en una fiesta debutando como guitarrista en frente de toda la universidad.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, a las siete las personas comenzaron a llegar por lo que me coloque la máscara, desafortunadamente dentro del lugar no podía fumar así que tendría que aguantarme las ganas, entre la pequeña multitud que se estaba formando divise a Clara y a Emm, he de decir que mi hermanita lucía hermosa, parecía una princesa, su vestido rosa pálido tenia capas y capas de tela, lo que hacía que se moviera como si bailara, su largo cabello se encontraba recogido en un complicado peinado que tenía alguna que otra rosa dentro y sus zapatos resaltaban, los malditos zapatos que duro un día entero buscando, y yo siendo el buen hermano que trato de ser la acompañe, el tacón parecía de oro y formaban intrincados patrones de hojas, para el final del día yo solo quería ir a casa pero mi hermana lucía feliz. Emmett, siendo el chico friki que es, se fue por algo más sencillo, se disfrazó de uno de sus personajes favoritos, un asesino que vivió durante el renacimiento italiano.

Paso cerca de una hora cuando un tipo nos dijo que era el momento de iniciar a tocar, así que los tres nos colocamos en posición, yo tome mi guitarra y me pare frente al micrófono, de repente la música electrónica se detuvo.

-Buenas noches- dije llamando la atención de los presentes- somos Canol nos y estamos aquí para tocar así que aquí va la primera canción, espero que la conozcan- termine con una pequeña sonrisa iniciando con el solo de guitarra de Smells like teen spirit, una de mis canciones favoritas.

Comencé a cantar y me olvide de todos los presentes, en ese momento no había nadie más en ese bar, solo yo intentando no quedar en ridículo, cuando llegue al coro pude evitarlo y comencé a cantar un poco más fuerte, hacer música se siente bien, me hace creer que soy alguien diferente, no un estúpido chico galés que mató a tres personas por conducir como loco y que tiene que vivir con eso.

La canción terminó, demasiado rápido para mi gusto pero es bastante corta pues está llena de energía, una lluvia de aplausos comenzaron a escucharse y los tres sonreímos, entre el grupo de personas una en específico llamó mi atención, su melena castaña brillaba, vestía totalmente de negro pero algo relucía a su espalda, una espada, sonreí sabiendo de qué se disfrazó Seren, lógicamente no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba una loca hada de cabello azul, su amiga Hal, y por su puesto su pequeña y extraña amiga, Satán, si como el maldito demonio, esa chica tiene tanta oscuridad como Hela, la diosa nórdica del inframundo, que se había disfrazado de algo que no sabía que era pero que en ella se veía genial, aunque para mí nadie se vería tan hermosa como Seren.

Supuse que hoy, cuando nadie se puede reconocer las caras en su gran mayoría sería un buen momento para mínimo hablarle un poco, quizás disculparme por molestarla e incluso saber algo más de ella sin que quiera sacarme los ojos.

Pero por ahora no podía hacer nada, más que tocar y cantar, algo que ya no me resulta del todo incómodo pues quería que esta chica se diera cuenta de que no soy un imbécil, solo que me gusta molestar a las personas hasta que pierdan un poco la cabeza y que además no tengo filtro alguno por lo que siempre hablo sin pensar. Yo quería que Bella Swan me notara.

Durante los treinta minutos que estuve aquí de pie tocando mi guitarra la observé viéndome con una sonrisa, claro que quizá no supiera quien era el tipo que cantaba pues el ángulo en que me encontraba solo mostraba mi rostro cubierto por la máscara.

Cuando termine de cantar la última canción la vi salir y supe que si quería hablar con ella debería al menos ir tras la cazadora de sombras que se escapa por la puerta, así que sintiéndome como un maldito acosador la seguí, como excusa tenía en mi bolsillo mi fiel acompañante, la caja de Lucy strike.

-Sabías que los cazadores de sombras solamente son visibles si los humanos tienen el don, creo que soy uno de ellos- le dije cuando la vi apoyada en la pared del establecimiento

-Quizá sí, o quizá mis runas ya no tienen efecto- se encogió de hombros sin mirarme tome un cigarrillo para que no pareciera que la había seguido y me aleje un poco de ella pues gracias a la ilustrativa charla del otro día sabía que el humo le desagrada- que se supone que eres tú de todas formas

-El guitarrista de la banda que no quería disfrazarse- fui completamente honesto, pero aun no la miraba, el lado de mi cara que veía era el de la máscara

-Y uno muy bueno debo decir, tienes una gran voz- dijo y en su tono pude escuchar alegría, me moría de ganas de verla por lo que eso hice, me giré

-Soy Edward, por cierto- vi como sus ojos se abrían un poco con sorpresa- aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías

-Exactamente, ahora si me disculpa su alteza, es momento de que me vaya- hizo intento de volver a entrar, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad

-Bella por favor espera- le dije mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos castaños- hay algo que me gustaría decirte primero

-Bien pues habla y por favor se breve- miró la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo haciendo un gesto con la nariz, bien creo que este es el momento de que diga lo correcto

-Lamento haberte ofendido de alguna forma con algún comentario que hice en algún momento, pero como ya te dije, tiendo a hablar sin pensar, además es bastante divertido molestar a las personas- su mirada no se apartaba de mí, aun tenia ciertos rastros de enojo, pero no le di importancia- Soy un tipo que no piensa antes de hablar por lo que me gustaría si quieres hacer las cosas nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, tiendo a sobre exagerar las cosas cerebro de alga- me sonrió, y puedo jurar que su sonrisa ilumino mi noche, Dios me siento como una adolescente- así que si, te disculpo por eso, pero eso no significa que me agrades

-No importa, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy estudiante de cine en la NYU y vine desde Gales

-Isabella Swan, soy de Long Island, estudió arqueología, ahora si me disculpas, debo irme

-Una cosa más Isabella- me miró con un signo de interrogación- algún día voy a decir las palabras justas para que te agrade, aunque sea un poco

-No lo creo, pues no espero verte más- me dio una sonrisa dulce- felicidades por tu talento musical- y con eso se fue.

* * *

HOLAAA A TODO EL MUNDO! Como ven he vuelto, un poco tarde pero volvi, lamento no haber actualizado pero se debe a dos motivos el primero la unversidad casi me mata pero al fin acabo, lo segundo tenia una especie de bloqueo que no me dejaba avanzar la historia pero al fin lo he superado.

cuentenme que les parecio el capitulo? espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi el escribir esta historia.

Nota aparte: Alguien de por aqui lee 60 dias? si es asi debo contarles que estoy trabajando un final alternativo algo diferente al "oficial" que creo que subire en los proximos dias :D

Nos leemos pronto! como siempre gracias por las vistas a mis historias, favs, follows y rr.

Un abrazo, Geova! :D


End file.
